Godfather Snape
by Luiz4200
Summary: AU. To repay the life-debt created when James Potter saved Severus Snape's life, Snape decides to raise Harry Potter. Non-Death Eater Snape.
1. The Secondary Godfather

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. If I did, I'd be making some big bucks by selling this story somewhere instead of posting it on FFN for free.**

 **Disclaimer 2: The idea of Snape's life debt to the now late James Potter making him a Godfather to Harry is something I found in a fanfic written by Nebresh, who gave me permission.**

 **Author's Note: This is an AU fanfic where Severus Snape didn't become a Death Eater and someone else overheard a bit of the prophecy and relayed it to Voldemort.**

 **Godfather Snape**

 **Chapter 1: The Secondary Godfather**

Like every other potion maker in England, Severus Tobias Snape or Snivellus as some of the Marauders liked to call him was requested by St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for hangover potions because of the expected increase on the demand as a result of several wizards and witches drinking more than usual to celebrate Voldemort's downfall. Not that he could blame them for celebrating after all the time he's been afraid of being killed for refusing to become a Death Eater, which probably would have already happened if he didn't properly set protective wards around his shop. Upon reading the Daily Prophet, he found something that really disturbed him: his old crush was killed by Voldemort. Poor Lily. What really made Snape mad, however, was the fact she and her despicable (in Snape's opinion) husband James Potter had their whereabouts revealed to their killer by a traitor. _'I knew Black couldn't be trusted but even I didn't expect that.'_ Snape thought. As he kept reading the story, he learned that Potter's other friend Peter Pettigrew was killed along with some muggle bystanders by an explosion caused by Black. Now there's something even harder to believe for Snape unless it turned out Pettigrew was the Potters' real betrayer and Black was too furious care about who else got killed. Snape's main concern was Lily's son Harry Potter. With Black in prison, Pettigrew dead and Remus Lupin being a werewolf, the boy probably wouldn't have anyone to raise him except for his muggle Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley and Severus Snape didn't expect them to be better parents to wizarding children than his own muggle father was. Snape did want to raise the son of his beloved Lily but how to take the boy in without revealing his admittedly unhealthy obsession? He soon came up with a way and wanted to hex himself for considering it.

With Voldemort gone, the Ministry of Magic was in uproar as several Aurors were bringing in every suspected and/or confirmed Death Eater. Indifferent to all of that, Severus Snape went through the Ministry entrance and stated his intention to speak to Bartemius Crouch about a long time debt he owed to the Boy-Who-Lived's family. That piqued the receptionist's curiosity and, combined with the fear she felt of Snape's glare, made her let Snape in.

"How can I help you, potioneer Snape?" The Head of the DMLE asked.

"Back when James Potter and I were Hogwarts students, he saved my life and I never had a chance to repay the resulting life debt." Snape explained. "I want to repay the debt by becoming his son's Godfather."

Crouch hated serving as a pawn for people wanting to bask on the glory of raising the Boy-Who-Lived but knew he couldn't get in the way of someone repaying a life debt. He also knew Severus Snape wouldn't claim to owe anything to James Potter unless that was the absolute truth. "Be as it is, Mr. Snape, Chief Warlock Dumbledore already found a family for the Boy-Who-Lived but I'll get in contact with them to let them know how they feel about your offer."

"Thank you, Director Crouch." Snape politely said. "By the way, when will Sirius Black be brought to the Wizengamot to answer for his crimes? I'd love to see his face one he's pronounced guilty."

"There's no need to waste time with a trial for him, Mr. Snape." Crouch answered with a "that's-final" tone. "He's obviously guilty."

"Aren't you afraid his family will use the lack of a trial to get him off on some technicality?" Snape asked out of worry. "They're quite rich and powerful." He added, understating the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black's power.

"Wasn't he disowned?"

"Walburga Black might have drafted a will bequeathing her whole estate to her other son Regulus but I am not aware of any plans the other Blacks have for their assets." Snape stated, worrying Crouch. "For all I know, Sirius Black became his mother's heir by default upon his brother's death."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about all possibilities so Black won't be able to invoke any technicalities." Crouch declared. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Snape?"

"This is all. Thank you." Snape said.

"In this case, please show up tomorrow for a reply regarding your request." Crouch asked.

The next morning, Severus Snape showed up and, since he had an appointment this time, didn't have to wait. "So, Director Crouch, what did Harry Potter's family have to say about my offer?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were too eager to accept your offer and practically demanded you took the boy away from them as soon as possible." Crouch answered with a frown while Snape seemed unsurprised. "If not for our insistence you should pick him up personally, I'm certain they'd force us to take the boy with us right after we informed them about you. I wonder what Dumbledore was thinking when he placed our savior with them."

"It's hard to tell what he thinks, Director Crouch." Snape commented. "Perhaps it'll be better to keep the recent development away from his knowledge for as long as possible just in case he's stubborn enough to force Harry into them again."

"I'm afraid I must agree with you, Mr. Snape." Crouch sadly replied. "Hopefully, the desire to keep Black in Azkaban will make him too worried to notice.

 **End chapter.**


	2. Snape's Accomplishment

**Chapter 2: Snape's Accomplishment**

Severus Snape wasn't sure what, if anything, he should expect when he suggested Crouch gave Sirius Black a trial to prevent the use of technicalities but it certainly wasn't the letter he received.

 _Severus,_

 _We appreciate your concern over Sirius Black but I assure you we've checked all laws and regulations regarding the case and there's no way his relatives can use the lack of a trial to get him out of his richly deserved punishment._

 _Sincerely_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

After thinking things over, Severus decided that keeping Sirius Black behind bars was worth not getting to see the bully at the Wizengamot. Willing to put his former tormentor behind, the potioneer decided to focus on his new ward. He knew that, as guardian to the last Potter, he could command the Potter elves. "Elves of House Potter, I command you as Harry Potter's guardian to reveal yourselves to me."

Only one elf showed up and it seemed so out of shape Severus Snape would be surprised if it lived long enough to see Harry receiving a Hogwarts letter. "Yes!" The elf exclaimed. "Tommy knew it was a matter of time until a master summoned Tommy!"

Severus was mildly surprised. Not that one could tell by merely looking at him. "Are you the only Potter elf left?"

"Tommy is the only Potter elf to survive the destruction of Master Fleamont and Mistress Euphemia's home by Dark One." Tommy sadly answered.

"Tommy, are you bound to obey my orders for as long as I am Harry James Potter's guardian?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Master Snivy." Tommy eagerly answered.

"What did you call me?" Severus asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Tommy called you 'Master Snivy'." Tommy explained. "Master James used to refer to you as 'Snivellus' or 'Snivy' so Tommy calls you 'Master Snivy'."

"Not wanting to waste time arguing with an elf, Severus Snape begrudgingly decided to let the elf keep calling him that. "Tommy, my status as Harry Potter's guardian is to be known by as few wizards and witches as necessary until it's time for him to attend a magical school or becomes an adult." Severus instructed. "Whatever happens first. Is that clear to you?"

"Yes, Master Snivy!" Tommy exclaimed. "Tommy understands!"

"My fellow wizards and witches will suspect something is amiss if I'm absent from work for long so you'll get to watch over him and won't interrupt me unless it's an emergency."

"Yes, Master Snivy."

As the months passed, the new routine involving Severus, Harry and Tommy was altered by a new development: the Lestranges and Bartemius Crouch Junior subjected Frank and Alice Longbottom to such a long exposition to the Cruciatus Curse that both victims were admitted at St. Mungo's mental ward with no hope for a recovery. Still being the creative potioneer who thought outside the box known as _Advanced Potion Making_ during his days as a sixth-year student, Severus Snape decided to research a cure. _'If that arrogant Belby thinks he can make a potion that'll enable werewolves to remain in control of their actions while in wolf form,_ I _can make a potion that'll relieve people from the effects of a long Cruciatus Curse.' Snape thought._

Six months of tests later, Severus Snape was certain his new potion was ready for human consumption and it was time for the hardest challenge for any potioneer who invented a new potion: obtaining permission to use a human test subject. The healers at St. Mungo's were impressed enough but, since no person who needed the help offered by the potion could express their intentions, it was up to whoever had the power-of-attorney to speak on their behalf to decide. "Are you certain the potion will work?" Frank Longbottom's mother Augusta Longbottom sternly asked.

"Y-yes, Madam Longbottom." The healer in charge of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries fearfully said.

"You'd better be because I'll make sure you'll lose your healing license for this if this potion harms my Frank." Augusta threatened and the healer was sure she meant it and could make it happen.

Fortunately for everyone, the potion worked and Frank was once again able to recognize those he knew and loved. "Mother?" He asked in confusion. "Where am I?"

"Oh, Frank!" She exclaimed. "I'm glad to have you back!"

Looking around, Frank Longbottom realized he was in a hospital room and figured out it was St. Mungo's. "What am I doing here?" He then noticed his wife. "What happened to Alice?"

"Don't you remember the Lestranges and Barty Junior breaking into your home and subjecting you and Alice to the Cruciatus Curse, Frank?" Augusta asked.

Frank searched his memory for what his mother had just described and suddenly remembered. "Neville!" He exclaimed in horror. "Where's Neville? Is he…" He was visibly worried.

"Neville is fine, son." Augusta explained. "I've taken him in."

"Phew." Frank was glad for it. "What happened to the Death Eaters who attacked us?"

"They were given life sentences for what they did to you and Alice, Frank." Augusta explained.

"Good." Frank sternly replied. "For a while, I thought Barty Senior would help his son."

Severus Snape snorted at the idea. "Like he knows what compassion means. He used their trial to publicly disown Junior for whatever good it did since he not only lost his chances of becoming Minister Bagnold's successor but also his position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Then again, one could argue that Junior's role and his father's desire to publicly disown him were the reason the Lestranges got a trial. I don't think they deserved it more than Sirius Black did and Black didn't get a trial."

"Snape?" Frank asked in surprise at noticing the presence of one of his darkest yearmates from their time as Hogwarts students. "What're you doing here?"

"I am just checking the results of my potion." Snape answered, making Frank confused.

"Potioneer Snape here invented the potion that helped you recover from the Cruciatus, son." Augusta explained with a newfound respect and gratitude towards the Slytherin.

"Thank you, Snape." Frank said as he stood up and walked towards the potioneer for a handshake.

"Please don't move too much, Auror Longbottom." A healer asked. "You're still recovering and it's been six months you've been bedridden."

"OK." Frank replied. "So, when will Alice be administered the potion as well, Potioneer Snape?"

"After your mother authorizes it or a mind healer vouches for your mental competency and _you_ authorize it, Longbottom." Snape explained. "Whatever happens first."

"Well, given what it did to Frank, I think it's safe to authorize it." Augusta declared.

"There's still enough from my first batch to cure her." Snape told everyone. "Just don't hope for a new batch yet. That potion takes time to brew."

Two days later, Severus Snape was working on a new batch ordered by St. Mungo's when a Ministry owl showed up. After placing a stasis charm on his yet to be finished batch, he read the letter brought by the owl and learned he's been offered an Order of Merlin Third Class for his accomplishment. While Tommy watched over Harry and the potion, Snape went to the Ministry.

As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was at the Ministry for the ceremony. "Severus, my boy, I'm so glad you overcame your Slytherin darkness." The Headmaster declared. "Horace must be proud of you."

"I haven't heard from him lately but I'm certain Professor Slughorn feels as you said, Chief Warlock." Snape politely replied. "You're certainly happy for the Longbottoms as well."

"Yes, I am glad Frank and Alice can finally recover from their ordeal."

"Potioneer Snape?" A woman called for him. "Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. How do you feel now that you received this award?"

"I feel like I'm receiving respect for my abilities, Ms. Skeeter." Severus answered. "When I read the news on what happened to the Longbottoms, I felt like I could use my skills as a potioneer to help them."

"How long will it take until Frank and Alice Longbottom will finally be able to resume their lives?" Rita asked.

"Since they're the first people to receive help from this potion, it has yet to be seen." Snape explained.

After the ceremony, Severus Snape went back to his shop to resume working on his potion. "Anything wrong with my potion or Harry Potter?" Snape asked Tommy.

"No, Master Snivy." Tommy eagerly answered.

After Snape finished working on his potion's new batch, another owl showed up. This time, it came from the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers and brought him an invitation to join.

 **End chapter. At first, it'd be about Harry growing up as a Snape but the Longbottom plot distracted me.**


	3. The Longbottoms ask Questions

**Chapter 3: The Longbottoms ask Questions**

Headmaster Dumbledore was quite happy once he learned the identities of his recent visitors. "Frank! Alice! I trust the recovery went well since you both feel able to visit a friend." He commented.

"Indeed, Headmaster." Frank replied.

"So, what else besides Severus' potion do I owe this visit to?" Dumbledore asked out of curiosity.

"Frank and I would like to see Harry." Alice explained, making Dumbledore surprisingly sad. "We understand that probably somebody else in the Order already took him in but we'd like to visit him. James and Lily were so fond of the idea of Harry and Neville being playmates."

"Alice, what do you know about how Harry survived Voldemort's attempt on his life?" Dumbledore solemnly asked.

"Only that it was something that required Lily to sacrifice her life in spite of being given a choice to step aside and let Voldemort kill Harry." She answered and then scoffed at the idea. "Like a mother would take that option."

"That sacrifice gave Harry a special protection that'll keep him hidden from those desiring to harm him for the rest of his childhood for as long as he lives in the same home as someone related to his mother by blood." Dumbledore explained.

Frank Longbottom then connected the dots. "That would mean… Headmaster, you can't mean Lily's sister!" He exclaimed. "Lily told us about how much Petunia hated her for her magic."

"Frank, I'm certain Petunia won't take those frustrations on a child." Dumbledore replied like he's reprimanding someone who's still one of his students.

"What can Petunia and her husband do if a Death Eater finds them?" Alice asked out of worry.

"The protection will prevent Harry from being found by any magical locators set by people who intend to harm him." Dumbledore explained.

"What if a Death Eater finds them without magic?" Frank asked. "Sirius Black probably told them their address for all we know."

"Even if there are Death Eaters at large who already know where the Dursleys live or somehow know enough about the muggle world to find out, the protection will still be able to keep them away from Harry." Dumbledore reassured them.

"Is that protection really necessary?" Frank asked. "Perhaps we could do something."

"The Lestranges weren't the last Death Eaters, Frank." Dumbledore hated making that allusion but he saw no other way.

"Can't we visit him?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately, Harry must stay isolated from the Wizarding World until it's time for him to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore sadly said.

The Longbottoms left Harry with the impression that they heeded Dumbledore's warnings but they actually poured through phone books for the surname Dursley. "I found a Marjorie Dursley!" Frank exclaimed. "Could she be related to Petunia's husband?"

"Even if she is, she might find it suspicious if we try to get his address from her." Alice answered and then found another Dursley. "I found him! Vernon Dursley. He resides at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"With a name like that, the residents are practically asking for their kids to become whining brats." Frank commented.

After donning muggle outfits, Frank and Alice Longbottom went to the Dursleys' house. "May I help you?" Petunia asked them.

"My name is Frank Longbottom and this is my wife Alice." Frank explained. "We're here for your nephew."

"What do you want with him?" Petunia angrily asked them. To be fair, the Longbottoms expected the Dursleys to be cautious given Harry's importance.

"Mrs. Dursley, you don't know us but Frank and I used to be friends with your sister and would like to see if her son is okay." Alice explained.

"What do I have to do with that?" Petunia asked in disdain of the Longbottoms now that she figured out they're 'freaks'. "He's with his Godfather."

"Impossible!" Frank exclaimed in horror. "Sirius Black is in Azkaban where he belongs."

"What does he have to do… Oooohhhhhh. I don't mean Sirius Black." Petunia explained upon realizing the confusion. "I mean that Snape boy who used to be friends with my sister. Now leave." She slammed the door.

Frank and Alice were shocked at that turn of events. They knew James Potter well enough to tell he'd never allow Snape to be Godfather to any child of his. Then again, they thought they knew Sirius Black. Frank and Alice went back home and started coming up with plans to rescue Harry. "Shouldn't we tell the Aurors?" Alice suggested.

"Their presence at Snape's shop might tip him to the fact he's keeping Harry captive, Alice." Frank replied. "Not that captivity is the correct term to define it since the boy was handed over to him by relatives who were his only family."

"Snape merely lied to the Dursleys about being Harry's Godfather." Alice said. "But I agree with you about tipping him."

Having decided to go under the pretense of having more questions about the potion that allowed them to recover from the Cruciatus Curse, they got Snape to agree to welcome them that night. "I must say, for people worried about lasting effects, you both feel too comfortable coming here instead of inviting me over." Snape commented, showing he's already figuring out they must have had some ulterior motive.

"We thought you'd be too busy with your work." Frank commented while Alice was silently casting _homenium revelio_ to find Harry. Snape noticed it. "Will you say who you are looking for or must I guess?" Snape asked with a sneer that made the Longbottoms feel like students getting caught red-handed by Professor McGonagall.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Frank demanded.

"None of your business, Auror Longbottom." Snape arrogantly answered.

"Child abduction is part of our business, Mr. Snape." Alice accusingly replied.

"Harry Potter wasn't abducted." Snape defended himself. "I legally took custody of him as his secondary Godfather."

"James Potter would never make you Godfather to any child of his." Frank stated as a matter-of-fact.

"I volunteered as repayment of a life debt I owe James Potter from something that happened back in our fifth year and the Dursleys, as Harry's only remaining family, accepted the offer." Snape explained. "Bartemius Crouch Senior formalized the parchmentwork as the then head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I would like to see those parchments, Mr. Snape." Frank demanded.

"And I'd like to see Harry." Alice added.

After Snape complied with both demands, the first out of legal obligation and the second out of respect for the friendship between Lily and Alice, both Longbottoms were satisfied. Almost. "Well, it's all nice and legal but, are you watching over Harry all by yourself, potioneer Snape?" Frank asked.

"I have an elf to help me." Severus explained.

"I didn't know you could afford one." Alice commented.

"Harry inherited Tommy from his father." Severus explained and then Tommy apparated. "Did Master Snivy call Tommy?"

"Snivy?" Frank asked in amusement as he and Alice chuckled at this variation of the nickname James Potter and Sirius Black had for Severus.

"Don't ask." The potioneer replied in frustration.

 **End chapter. And a happy mother's day to my fellow Brazilians and everybody else who, like us, celebrate the holiday during the second Sunday of May.**


	4. It's Time for Hogwarts

**Chapter 4: It's Time for Hogwarts**

After Frank and Alice Longbottom upgraded their home's protective wards to a safety level approved by Severus Snape, their son Neville became Harry Potter's playdate. Through the years, Harry and Neville became close friends and almost brothers. A few months before the two boys received their Hogwarts letters, Severus and the adult Longbottoms decided to tell them about how Harry became an orphan. "Do you mean that _I_ am the so-called Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked in shock.

"Correct, Harry." Snape said while frowning at the title. Harry was given it for being lucky enough to survive when his parents didn't.

"But why would Voldemort target my family?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named while in public, Harry, and a prophecy made him think either you or Neville here would vanquish him." Frank explained.

"Is that why Neville and I are growing up together, Uncle Frank?" Harry asked with a hint of sadness.

"No, Harry." Frank answered.

"Frank and I used to be friends with your parents back when we attended Hogwarts." Alice explained.

"There was another reason we didn't let you out of either our home or the Longbottoms except to go between them, Harry." Severus Snape sternly said. "While hiding you from Death Eaters who cheated justice is enough of a good reason, there's also the fact Headmaster Dumbledore insisted on having you living with your muggle relatives and knowing nothing of the Wizarding World until it's time for you to attend Hogwarts."

"Do I really have to go to a school headed by Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked in confusion that his Godfather would want him to in spite of the bad things he says about the Headmaster.

"While he shouldn't have any say over your living arrangements, you'll need a magical education and Hogwarts is the safest place to receive it, Harry." Severus explained.

"What about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?" Neville suggested. He remembered reading about them in Hogwarts: a History while browsing the Triwizard Tournament section.

"Beuxbatons isn't as safe and Durmstrang is headed by a Death Eater who got a smaller sentence than he should in exchange for revealing the identities of other Death Eaters, Neville." Frank Longbottom explained. "They should have just shoved Veritaserum down the caught Death Eaters' throats as Mad-Eye Moody suggested."

"Just talk to Madam Bones about giving Sirius Black some drops." Severus suggested with a sneer.

"Why Black?" Alice asked while slightly mad at the traitor's name being mentioned.

"He was You-Know-Who's right-hand-man." The potioneer answered. "He probably knows the names of all Death Eaters who have yet to be identified as such."

"Honestly, Severus, I don't think Voldemort would have this kind of trust on someone who's playing both sides." Frank dismissed the idea. "Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy would be more likely assuming Voldemort did trust someone to the point of making them his right-hand man."

"It's a moot point anyway thanks to people like Malfoy using their influence to protect caught Death Eaters from being forced to answer questions under Veritaserum." Alice added.

Months later, when Harry and Neville received their Hogwarts letters, both boys sent replies stating they agreed to become Hogwarts students. Professor McGonagall felt a lot of relief upon reading Harry's reply and eagerly went to Headmaster Dumbledore's office to share the good news. "Wonderful, Minerva!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"If you don't mind, Albus, I'd like to be the one in charge of guiding him through Diagon Alley." She volunteered. "When do I go?"

"There's no need to bother yourself with this, Minerva." Dumbledore calmly reassured her. "I'll send Hagrid for the task."

"Hagrid?" McGonagall was shocked. "Albus, I know his heart is in the right place but don't you think he's too conspicuous for the muggle world?"

"I'm certain he'll handle it just fine, Minerva." Dumbledore reassured her with a sickly sweet smile. "You, on the other hand, already have too many muggleborns to worry about."

Reluctantly accepting that explanation, Professor McGonagall let the matter go. Two days later, Harry, Severus and the Longbottoms went to Diagon Alley. "The usual, Potioneer Snape?" Tom the bartender asked after noticing Severus' presence."

"Just let us enter Diagon Alley, if you please, Tom." Snape gruffly replied, drawing the attention of the patrons. They're so used to see him as a loner the idea of someone being with him was enough to make them all curious. It was easy for them to notice the Longbottoms and then… "Oh, Merlin! It's Harry Potter!"

"My ward and his friend Neville must buy their Hogwarts supplies." Snape said with a stern tone that made them too afraid to interrupt him. After they entered Diagon Alley, the kids were amazed at the things on display. Harry's attention was particularly attracted to a broomstick store. "Uncle Severus, my birthday is coming. What about a Nimbus 2000 as a gift?"

"First, you have a lot to learn about subtlety." Severus firmly replied. "Second, you're about to start your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you know what the rules say about that and flying broomsticks."

"First years aren't allowed to bring their own broomsticks to Hogwarts." Harry said in monotone.

"Correct." Snape said.

"Frank, you can buy yourself one and allow Neville to borrow it." Augusta Longbottom suggested. "That way, he won't be taking his _own_ broomstick to Hogwarts."

"Mother, it'd be too imprudent on my part to risk Neville's life like that!" Frank exclaimed in horror and his wife Alice nodded in agreement.

"Frank, Neville needs to show he's brave enough to follow your footsteps." Augusta argued. "Of course, Potions is a part of the Auror requirements and what allowed you and Alice to recover but there are other parts."

They then entered Gringotts Bank to get gold to pay for the supplies. Fortunately, Severus Snape had used his position as Harry's guardian to order a new key to replace the one he believed to have been lost when Voldemort destroyed the Potters' Godric's Hollow home. Since Albus Dumbledore never tried to access Harry's account, he never found out the key he rescued was no longer good.

Their next stop was at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Hogwarts uniforms for both boys?" Madam Malkin asked. Severus and the Longbottoms nodded.

She directed each boy to stand on a stool next to the one another Hogwarts first-year student is standing on to be measured for his uniform. "Hello." The other student said. "I'm Dean Thomas."

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville replied.

"And I'm Harry Potter."

Professor McGonagall, who was guiding Dean through Diagon Alley, was shocked upon hearing it. "What?" She then looked around and couldn't deny the resemblance between Harry and the late James Potter.

"Something wrong, Professor McGonagall?" Severus asked with a neutral face but he was internally smirking.

"What is Harry Potter doing here?" She asked in horror.

"The same as every other first year does here, Professor McGonagall." Harry sincerely answered. "I'm buying school robes."

"You should be waiting for a Professor to pick you like every muggle-raised student, Mr. Potter." She sternly said.

"I'm not a muggle-raised." Harry explained. "You should've known that since you're the one who signs the acceptance letters or at least signed mine."

"It's an automatic system, Mr. Potter." She explained. "And you were supposed to be living with your muggle relatives. I was there when Headmaster Dumbledore left you with them."

"Well, my Godfather Severus had other plans and the Dursleys agreed." Harry argued.

Professor McGonagall was shocked at hearing someone other than Sirius Black being described as Harry's Godfather but, given how Black ended up, she decided not to force the issue. "Mr. Snape, what does Headmaster Dumbledore have to say about this?"

"Neither of us has approached the other, Professor McGonagall." Snape firmly said. There might have been a time he'd have flinched at how she approached him while asking the question but those times were over. "The Headmaster might have placed Harry Potter with muggle relatives but they've agreed to make me his new Godfather and Bartemius Crouch himself processed the parchmentwork back when he headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"You may join us for the rest of our shopping trip if you want, Professor McGonagall." Alice offered out of politeness.

Their next stop was at a shop where they bought potions, ingredients and other materials needed for the potions classes. There, the salespeople were eager to help not only for the fact they were selling stuff to the Boy-Who-Lived but also because renowned Potions Master Severus Snape was evaluating their work. Afterwards, they went to Flourish and Blotts, where they bought the needed books. At last, the boys bought their wands. At Ollivander's, everything went as expected (Ollivander recalling the wands he sold to Minerva, Frank, Alice, James and Lily) until he mentioned the 'curious' fact that Harry's wand core is made from a feather of the same phoenix bird that gave a feather to be Voldemort's wand core. "Does it have any significance other than the talk about Harry being expected to do great things?" Snape asked with a frown.

"Should both Mr. Potter's and You-Know-Who's wands clash, they'll regurgitate past spells instead of casting new ones, thus giving each wizard an extra defense against the other." Ollivander explained.

Ollivander's audience actually felt relieved and eagerly bought the new wands and some wand holsters.

After the boys went back home, an irate McGonagall decided to confront the Headmaster.

 **End chapter.**


	5. Dumbledore Learned

**Chapter 5: Dumbledore Learned**

To say Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was shocked was an understatement. Whatever he expected to hear when he asked Professor McGonagall about how it was guiding Dean Thomas through Diagon Alley, Harry Potter being raised by Severus Snape and being on friendly terms with the Longbottoms wasn't in the list. "Are you certain Harry acknowledged Severus as his Godfather, Minerva?" He asked for confirmation. While he couldn't imagine Severus being a worse Godfather than Sirius Orion Black, Albus Dumbledore was worried about how Snape became a Godfather to the boy.

"Yes, Albus." Minerva answered with a frown. "They also said the arrangements have been done back when Bartemius Crouch Senior still headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. How could it take you so long to learn this?"

"The magical device set to warn me of Harry leaving the Dursleys must have worked while I was out of my office, Minerva." He explained while showing worry. "Everything else I have on the boy only warns me about his health. I'll talk to them and set everything straight."

"Albus, Harry Potter looks completely safe and unharmed." Professor McGonagall pleaded. "Don't you think he's safer with Severus and the Longbottoms rather than with the Dursleys?"

"They might have been so lucky this far, Minerva, but Harry needs a protection he cannot get unless he's living with a blood relation of Lily's." Headmaster Dumbledore explained.

Meanwhile, at Longbottom Manor, Harry and Neville were reading their newly purchased books while their families were discussing what to give them for their birthdays. "Neville doesn't need an owl, Frank." Augusta said. "He can use a school one whenever he wants to send us letters and Algie already said something about giving Neville a toad."

"A toad?" Alice snorted in disgust and Severus secretly agreed. "They're the lamest of all three kinds of pets the students are allowed to take to Hogwarts. Neville's getting an owl even if just to have an excuse not to take a toad."

The boys resumed their studying until Tommy suddenly apparated. "Sorry for interrupting, Master Snivy, but Headmaster is knocking at Master Snivy's shop."

"I'll handle this, Tommy." Severus simply said and then left Longbottom Manor too worried to notice Harry and Neville grinning at how Tommy called him. Frank and Alice had previously told their son about James Potter loved to call Snape "Snivellus" and how Snape hated it.

Back at the entrance to Severus Snape's shop, Albus Dumbledore was about to start breaking into the entrance when Severus suddenly apparated behind him. "Looking for me, Headmaster?" He asked with a bored tone.

"As a matter of fact, Severus, I am." Dumbledore cheerfully said. "We'd better discuss it inside, if you please."

Severus agreed and then they entered a private room. "Headmaster, given the latest developments, I assume you invited us to my own room because Professor McGonagall told you that I am now Harry Potter's Godfather."

"You are correct, Severus." Dumbledore agreed. "How did you become Harry's Godfather? I don't believe James would have made arrangements towards this."

"I offered myself to become the boy's Godfather as repayment for my life debt from when James Potter saved my life and the Dursleys agreed." Snape simply explained. "Bartemius Crouch even processed the required parchmentwork."

"I find it odd that Petunia wouldn't have told me, Severus." Dumbledore commented.

"Why do you think she would, Headmaster?" Severus asked while secretly eager to hear Dumbledore's response.

Dumbledore took some time before answering the question. When he did, he considered the fact that Severus Snape grew up in the same neighborhood Lily and Petunia did. "I have no particular reason for that, Severus."

"Either way, Headmaster, I'm still surprised it took so long for you to learn that Harry's living with me." Severus commented. "What did Vernon and Petunia tell you when you asked them about the boy?"

"Well, I never exactly tried to contact the Dursleys ever since I left Harry under their care." Dumbledore confessed.

"Why not?" Severus asked while not showing any emotions. "I thought you cared about him, Boy-Who-Lived or not."

"Didn't you even have an Order member as a lookout just in case some Death Eater found out where Harry's muggle relatives live?" Severus was genuinely concerned this time.

"I had a squib named Arabella move nearby to spy on the Dursleys." Dumbledore explained.

"And she never told you she never saw Harry?" Severus asked out of curiosity at how Dumbledore stayed oblivious for so many years.

"I just assumed they kept the boy indoors all the time and kept his presence hidden from the neighborhood as an extra safety measure, Severus." Dumbledore explained.

"Did she never ask them about that?" Severus asked.

"No, Severus." Dumbledore explained. "I didn't want the Dursleys to know there were people from our world watching them. You know how Petunia feels about magic."

"So do you and yet you expected her to raise Harry." Severus argued.

"He's her nephew and Harry needs to live with someone related by blood to his mother to keep the protection Lily left behind." Dumbledore explained. "You have to send him back!"

"Did the Dursleys have a change of mind regarding our agreement, Headmaster?" Severus asked while expecting 'no' for an answer.

"Not yet but I'm certain they will once I reiterate the importance of the blood protection, Severus." Dumbledore answered.

"Delude yourself, Headmaster, but I'm not forcing muggles to raise a wizarding child against their will." Snape sternly said.

"Anyway, where's Harry right now?" Dumbledore asked the crucial question.

"He's with Neville at the Longbottoms." Severus simply answered.

"Speaking of them, would you kindly explain why Frank and Alice didn't tell me about Harry being with you?" Dumbledore kindly asked.

"I cannot speak for them but I suspect they agree that he's better off with me than with the Dursleys, Headmaster." Severus explained.

"I'm having words with them as well, Severus. Goodbye." Dumbledore said and then readied himself to leave but then had a change of mind. "Oh, before I forget…" Dumbledore quickly cast a spell that exposed Severus' left arm, showing Dumbledore the lack of a Dark Mark.

"Was Sirius Black subjected to this as well, Headmaster?" Snape snarked.

"It wasn't necessary given the obviousness of his guilt, Severus." Dumbledore answered.

 **End chapter.**


	6. My Godson is with WHO?

**Author's Note: Readers, if you decide to stop reading my fic, it's okay. However, there's no need to block me from PMing you over this just because I refused a suggestion.**

 **Chapter 6: My Godson is with WHO?**

Cornelius Oswald Fudge loved being the Minister of Magic in spite of the duties that came with the position. In his opinion, the worst duty was having to inspect Azkaban Prison once per year. _'No wonder I didn't have much of a competition.' He thought._ The scariest part wasn't the inmates in spite of two of them being Death Eaters Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. It was the Dementors. He hated them but needed them so the prison would remain escape-proof. Speaking of Sirius Black, he's been doing time in Azkaban for longer than any other inmate at that moment so Fudge expected him to be the most insane of them all and that fear made Fudge decide to leave him for last. Upon finally inspecting Sirius Black's cell, what surprised him the most was that Black seemed to be too sane for someone who's been so dangerously close to Dementors for all those years.

"Fudge?" Sirius asked in surprise upon recognizing him from the night he was arrested. "Did Bagnold send you in her stead?" He asked in mockery. Sirius Black was definitely the same prankster from before being sent to prison.

"Have more respect, Black." Fudge demanded with a mix of bravery and stupidity that's make Severus Snape think the Minister was a Gryffindor. "I am the new Minister of Magic."

Sirius wasn't certain if it'd be any help pleading his case to Fudge but a new set of ears for his pleas of innocence couldn't harm or so he thought. "In that case, Minister Fudge, I'd like to file a complaint against the previous administration for never taking me to the Wizengamot to answer for any crimes in spite of the fact I've already been here for… how long have I been here?"

"It'll be ten years in little less than three months assuming you'll still be here by then, Black." Fudge clarified.

"For more than nine years and three months." Sirius completed his complain.

"Why should I bother?" Fudge asked in disdain. "You're obviously guilty, Black."

"I'm innocent, Fudge." Sirius protested.

"The Imperius Curse cannot be used to force Secret-Keepers to reveal Fidelius-protected secrets, Black." Fudge replied. "Everybody knows that."

"I wasn't pleading innocent on grounds of the Imperius, Minister." Sirius explained. "I'm pleading innocent on grounds of not doing anything I was accused of doing."

"I was there when you confessed, Black." Fudge argued.

"I didn't confess." Sirius protested. "I only said it was my fault because I was the one who convinced James and Lily to use Peter Pettigrew as the real Secret-Keeper."

"Several witnesses stated you're the Secret-Keeper, Black." Fudge said.

"The muggles merely overheard Pettigrew accusing me, Minister." Sirius explained. "He shouted that accusation to mislead them."

"Albus Dumbledore also gave testimony establishing you as the Secret-Keeper, Black." Fudge stated.

"We didn't tell him about the switch." Sirius replied.

"A likely story, Black." Fudge commented, tired of humoring the prisoner. "Even if you somehow convince the Wizengamot of this, you'd still be here for killing those muggles."

"I didn't kill them, Fudge." Sirius explained. "Pettigrew caused the explosion to fake his death."

"Black, you'll need Veritaserum to convince the Wizengamot." Fudge stated.

"Okay." Sirius shocked Fudge with the reply.

"I'll tell Amelia about this, Black." Fudge said. _'When pigs fly.'_

"Amelia?" Sirius asked in wonder.

"Amelia Bones." Fudge explained. "She's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"What happened to Crouch?" Sirius asked.

"Black, certainly you didn't think he'd be able to keep that position after what his son helped the Lestranges do to the Longbottoms, did you?" Fudge condescendingly asked.

"Fair enough, Minister." Sirius replied with an even bigger hope of getting out of Azkaban. He already knew Amelia Bones to be more fair-minded than Bartemius Crouch Senior.

"Is there anything else you'd like to state about your case, Black?" Fudge formally asked.

"No, Minister." Sirius happily answered.

"In that case, I have to leave so I can inform Amelia Bones of the miscarriage of justice you're suffering." Fudge lied. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"May I have that newspaper, Minister?" Sirius asked.

Fudge looked at his issue of the Daily Prophet and made his decision. "Whatever. I've already read it anyway." He dropped the newspaper and left without a clue to this deed's consequences.

Upon reading the paper, Sirius was quite happy for getting news about his godson but also sad it was only possible because of the press. Hungry for news regarding Harry, Sirius was glad to see him with Frank and Alice Longbottom and their son Neville. _'So cute.' He thought. 'Prongslet happily living with Frank, Alice, Neville, Snivellus… What?'_ Sirius frantically stared at the photograph to be certain he wasn't hallucinating. Upon finally accepting it's Severus "Snivellus" Snape at the photograph, he frantically read the article in hopes of finding out his school rival was just passing by when the media caught his godson. What he read drove him even more incensed: Crouch not only denied him a trial but also gave Snivellus his place as Harry Potter's Godfather. While there were several occasions Sirius Black wouldn't believe the Daily Prophet's printed word, the photograph and the fact lying about godparent relations was too much of a taboo left no ground for doubt.

"MY GODSON IS WITH _SNIVELLUS_!" Sirius angrily shouted. He was so furious it was a miracle he managed to wait until that night before trying to escape. Being an Animagus not only helped to protect his sanity from the Dementors but also made it easier to slip through bars.

The next morning, the Dementors reported they no longer felt a human presence at Sirius Black's cell. Believing that Sirius Black finally lost the will to live, the human guards eagerly went to his cell hoping to see a Death Eater's corpse. Instead, they found an empty cell and then chaos begun.

 **End chapter.**


	7. After the Escape

**Chapter 7: After the Escape**

One day after his last annual inspection at Azkaban Prison, Cornelius Oswald Fudge was certain he'd never have to worry about that dreadful place again until the next inspection. Unfortunately, he's soon disabused of that notion by an owl that arrived at his office from Azkaban with a message. At first, the Minister was hoping he was just about to be officially notified of a prisoner's death. Some of them looked so ill it'd not be a surprise had it been the case. Upon reading the letter, he was so pale one would probably assume he became a ghost. He read the letter several times until he finally accepted what was written there. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban. Upon accepting this, Fudge hastily wrote a memo to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement demanding Amelia Bones' presence at his office.

Amelia Bones was curious and somewhat furious at being summoned like that. "How may I help you, Minister?" She asked.

"Read this letter." Fudge asked with more fear in his voice than expected. She did as asked and then was almost as scared as he was. "Please tell me this is some sort of bad taste joke."

"I wish it is, Amelia." Fudge sadly replied. "I cannot comprehend. I thought I had tricked Black into thinking I believed his pleas of innocence."

That caught her attention. "Pleas of innocence? Are you saying that, in spite of the dementors, Sirius Black remained able to make up stories? Not that it'd do any help since he confessed."

"Black says he just blamed himself in spite of being innocent." Fudge replied. "He even said he didn't have a trial and would answer questions under the effect of Veritaserum if that's what it takes to make people believe him."

"Didn't have a trial?" Amelia Bones asked in shock.

"Our predecessors decided it'd be a waste of time to hold a trial for such an obviously guilty man, Amelia." The Minister exclaimed.

"No matter how obvious someone's guilt seems to be, there should have been a trial to settle any doubts and, since he's willing to testify under the influence of Veritaserum, why not get him to reveal the names of other Death Eaters assuming he's one of them, of course?"

"Amelia, after all those years, if we even hint at the possibility of Black being innocent, people will start questioning the guilt of every Death Eater sent to Azkaban by Bartemius Crouch." The Minister pleaded.

"As they should except for Death Eaters like the Lestranges, who confirmed their loyalty to You-Know-Who during their trial, Minister." Amelia replied. "I'm reviewing the cases of every _accused_ Death Eater sent to Azkaban back when Crouch used to head my department."

"You're not thinking about challenging the innocence of upstanding purebloods like Lucius Malfoy as well. Are you?" Fudge asked with a mildly threatening tone which did nothing to impress Amelia.

"While the idea pleases me, my main concerns are the wrongfully convicted ones and those who weren't even tried." Amelia explained. "Now, Minister, the warden said Black shouted something about his godson being with a 'Snivellus'. How would Sirius Black know Harry Potter is living with Severus Snape? Even I just recently learned this fact and I wasn't isolated in Azkaban."

Fudge was now sweating stunners. "Well, Black might have read the news from the paper I left behind." He explained and then noticed Amelia glaring at him. "What? How was I supposed to know he'd escape?"

"Fair enough, Minister." She accepted the explanation. "The problem is how to keep the people calm after the news about Black's escape spreads."

"Don't worry, Amelia." Fudge smugly said. "I have a perfectly good idea."

Amelia was perfectly worried.

The next morning, Severus Snape didn't know what he should be more upset about: Sirius Black escaping Azkaban Prison; or someone, even if it's Cornelius Oswald Fudge, being stupid enough to think it's a good idea to place Dementors at Hogwarts.

"Uncle Severus, you're not making me go anywhere near those things, are you?" Harry asked in worry.

"I'd rather throw myself to them, Harry." Snape firmly said. "I'll talk to the Minister and I'm certain he'll give in if that's what it takes to have you attend Hogwarts."

"Why would the Minister care if I attend Hogwarts or not?" Harry asked in confusion. "It's none of his business where I receive my formal education for as long as I receive it."

"He cares if the people blame him for it." Snape explained. "The Wizarding World hails you as our saviour and will be upset if you don't attend Hogwarts even if it's none of their business."

As Harry and Snape made their way to the Ministry, they found out they weren't the only ones wanting to see the Minister. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Snape, but the Minister is on a meeting with other visitors." The receptionist said.

"Hopefully they're parents expressing their objections to this stupid idea of sending Dementors to Hogwarts." Snape snorted as he showed his copy of the Daily Prophet. "If he carries on with this plan, I'll have Harry transferred elsewhere."

The receptionist looked so shocked one might think she heard someone calling Voldemort by name. "Mr. Snape! Harry Potter is our saviour! He must attend Hogwarts!"

"He also must be safe from harm and Dementors cause more harm than good." Snape replied. "Their place is at Azkaban keeping inmates from escaping. It'll be Minister Fudge's fault if imprisoned Death Eaters take advantage of the lack of Dementors to escape or a Dementor kisses a student."

"I-I-I-I'll talk to him." The receptionist said in fear and went to see the minister, who gladly welcomed Harry and his Godfather.

"Severus, I'm certain we can reach some sort of agreement." Fudge pleaded much to the frustration of Snape, Harry, Frank and Alice.

"Keep the Dementors away from Hogwarts or I'll keep Harry away from there." Snape demanded.

"And we'll do the same with Neville." Frank added and Alice nodded in agreement.

"And I'll advise Lucius Malfoy and do the same regarding his son." Snape threatened. If not for how they felt about the Dementors, Frank and Alice would feel upset at being reminded of something that they have in common with a Death Eater.

"B-b-b-b-but I have to be seen doing something about Sirius Black." Fudge said as the moronic fool he was.

"Then raise the Auror budget so there can be more and better-prepared Aurors." Snape said.

"Do you have any idea of how much that'll cost?" Fudge exasperatedly asked as the typical sleazy politician.

"Is that more than it'd cost to lose students to the Dementor's Kiss?" Frank asked in reply. Hopefully, even Fudge wasn't too stupid to figure it out.

 **End chapter.**


	8. A Visit from the Wolf

**Chapter 8: A Visit from the Wolf**

Headmaster Dumbledore was at his office with his Deputy Headmistress when Rubeus Hagrid showed up to inform them Remus Lupin wanted to speak to the Headmaster. After letting Lupin in, Hagrid left. "Welcome back, Remus." Dumbledore greeted him. "What do I owe this visit?"

"I heard that Black escaped." Remus quickly explained.

"That's unfortunately true, Remus." Dumbledore replied with a sad face. "I never expected anyone, even a Black, to escape Azkaban."

"Yes, Headmaster." Remus agreed. "It's even more surprising than Severus Snape raising Harry. Aren't you worried he might have taken it on Harry for everything James did to him? He only took Harry him as payment for the old life debt."

"Remus, Severus has obviously let go of his past grudges." Dumbledore admonished Remus. "He even let the Longbottoms into their lives."

"Headmaster, Severus used to hang a lot with classmates who turned out to be Death Eaters. Doesn't it worry you?" Remus asked.

"Don't worry, Remus." Dumbledore reassured the former student. "I've checked his arms and there's no Dark Mark on them."

"If at least we had the foresight to do the same to Black." Remus grumbled. "Headmaster, I understand Severus wouldn't let me around him after that incident but, why didn't you let me know about Harry's living arrangements? I thought you trusted me."

"I trust you, Remus." Dumbledore quickly said but then hesitated. "I just…"

"What's wrong?" Remus asked upon realizing the Headmaster is hiding something.

"I just didn't know about Harry's living arrangements until I read about them from the Daily Prophet, Remus." Dumbledore sadly confessed.

"Headmaster!" Remus was appalled. "According to the Prophet, Harry was sent to live with Severus back when Bartemius Crouch still headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. How come you needed that article to know? I thought you had people watching the Dursleys to check upon him."

Dumbledore then explained everything he previously told Severus. "And you were okay with not knowing how Harry was treated indoors?" Remus was shocked. "Weren't you worried the Dursleys would mistreat him?"

"Remus, I'm certain they care about Harry." Dumbledore calmly replied. "Family is family."

"Of course." Minerva snorted in a way that'd make people think Transfiguration wasn't the only thing she taught Snape. "The Dursleys cared so much about Mr. Potter they sent him to the first bloke asking."

Remus silently nodded at Professor McGonagall's statement.

"Severus was offering to repay a life debt owed to James, Minerva." Dumbledore calmly replied. "That certainly would make them certain Severus would be trusted in spite of any hesitations they might have had towards the idea."

"Well, I suppose we should focus on how to catch Sirius Black." She conceded. "Any ideas on how he might have escaped?"

"Black probably used some dark magic taught by Voldemort, Minerva." Dumbledore suggested.

"I agree, Headmaster." Remus pretended. He (correctly) believed Sirius Black used his Animagus form but, not wanting to admit about the Marauders' secret escapades, decided not to tell about the fact James, Sirius and Peter became Animagi, thus showing he's indeed immature enough to be a Marauder.

"I'd like your help to capture Black, Remus." Dumbledore asked.

"I'll gladly search for him, Sir." Remus volunteered.

"Actually, I'm thinking about having you at Hogwarts to guard Harry." Dumbledore explained.

"Headmaster, you can't be… mean it!" Remus exclaimed while almost using the word that sounded painfully close enough to 'Sirius' to incite the Dog Animagus into making that lame pun. "I'm a werewolf! The parents won't accept it!"

"They don't have to know about your furry little problem, Remus." Dumbledore calmly replied.

"Headmaster, Severus Snape would know and he'd gladly out me to keep me away from him and Harry and I wouldn't even be able to say he's wrong." Remus sadly stated.

"Severus doesn't have to know either, Remus." Dumbledore calmly explained, surprising Remus.

"I assumed you wanted to hire me as this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Headmaster." Remus commented.

"The idea did occur to me, Remus, but I had already signed a contract with Quirinus Quirrell by the time Black escaped." Dumbledore explained. "No, my boy, my idea is of hiring an extra guard. Just don't tell Harry about you or he might tell Severus."

"So, any idea of which House he'll be sorted into?" Remus asked out of mild curiosity.

"Gryffindor, of course." Dumbledore cheerfully replied like it's obvious.

"I don't know, Headmaster." Remus was apprehensive over this. "Severus Snape's raising him. Aren't you worried…?"

"No, Remus." Dumbledore replied. "The Longbottom influence must have negated whatever dark influences Severus had on Harry. The boy even befriended a muggleborn boy he and Neville met while buying school supplies."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sir." Remus replied in relief.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was trying to use his Animagus form to approach his godson. Unfortunately, his attempt was thwarted by Tommy the House-Elf. "Bad doggy will not harm Master Harry." The elf declared.

Recognizing the elf, Sirius returned to his human form. "Tommy? It's me!"

"Tommy knows Master's betrayers." Tommy bravely replied.

"I didn't betray…" Sirius' pleas of innocence were interrupted when he felt apparating sounds and decided to disapparate before someone arrested him.

"We were so close." Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt groaned.

 **End chapter.**


	9. The Trap

**Chapter 9: The Trap**

After his last attempt to approach Harry Potter failed, Sirius Black returned to what he considered the second worst (the worst being Azkaban) place to live: his childhood home. Not that it felt much like a home or he had much of a childhood in the first place. "Intruder!" An elf shouted. "How dare you enter my Mistress' home?"

Sirius Black could recognize that voice anywhere. "Shut up, Kreacher!" He ordered. "I, Sirius Orion Black the Third, am your current master no matter how much the idea disgusts the both of us." He waited until the elf calmed down. "Kreacher, where are the other Black elves?"

"Kreacher is the only one left, _Master_." Kreacher answered, expressing disgust while saying 'master'. "All others have already been granted the honor of having their heads mounted on the wall."

' _Just my luck.' Sirius thought. 'Of all the elves that could have lived to see me, it's obvious it had to be the one I detest the most'._

"And you think that excuses you for letting this home become a mess?" Sirius asked. It wasn't that much time since his last surviving Grandparent died.

"Kreacher had no master to give Kreacher orders ever since Mistress Walburga died." Kreacher explained.

"What about my grandparents?" Sirius asked.

"They moved into the countryside ever since Master Regulus' death and your stupid refusal to uphold the standards of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black destroyed their hopes of keeping the line intact, blood traitor master." Regulus answered.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, another Marauder was in trouble. "Mr. Lupin, I find it hard to believe you had no prior knowledge of Sirius Black's status as a Dog Animagus." Professor McGonagall scolded her former student.

"Professor McGonagall, I don't know what you're talking about." Remus lied.

"Mr. Lupin, how many times have Potter, Black and Pettigrew ever tried that with me?" McGonagall sternly asked.

"Enough times to make me lose count, Professor." Lupin humbly answered.

"How many times has it worked?"

"Zero." His answer could barely be heard.

"In that case, Mr. Lupin, you'd better tell the truth before I become the first Professor in Hogwarts' history to dock points from an already graduated student." She threatened him.

Remus Lupin then confessed everything, much to the teaching staff's astonishment. "Remus, I can believe James and Black would be talented enough to become Animagi during their fifth year but I can't imagine Pettigrew being able to do the same." Headmaster Dumbledore commented and the other Professors agreed.

"They helped Peter." Remus explained.

"Mr. Lupin, had I found it out back then, I don't know if I'd dock points for trying something like that without adult supervision or grant points for triumphing." Professor McGonagall commented.

"It's no point dwelling in the past." Headmaster Dumbledore said. "What we can do is to use our knowledge of Sirius Black's Animagus power to stop him."

"I can set some Animagus wards to force Black to reveal himself should he ever appear at King's Cross or Platform 9 ¾, Albus." Professor Filius Flitwick suggested.

"Actually, you'd better set something that alerts us to his presence without letting him know." Dumbledore replied.

 **Time skip – September 1** **st**

When Severus, Harry and the Longbottoms arrived at King's Cross Station, there were several Aurors in disguise just in case Sirius Black dared to show up. They saw no sign of Sirius Black but Frank Longbottom saw another disgusting sight. "Malfoy."

"Auror Longbottom." Lucius replied with fake cordiality and then noticed the two kids with him. "And these must be Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

Frank and Alice soon placed themselves between Lucius and the kids. "There's no need to worry about Lucius Malfoy." Severus stoically reassured them. "He'd never harm Harry Potter without Dark Wizards like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named coercing him into doing so."

"Severus, you cannot honestly believe Lucius Malfoy only did Voldemort's bidding while under the Imperius Curse." Alice Longbottom replied.

"It's no time to wonder about Mr. Malfoy's sincerity, Alice." Severus argued. "The kids must get into the Hogwarts express."

"I agree with my friend Severus." Lucius stated. "Perhaps our sons can become friends."

"Only time will tell." Augusta Longbottom diplomatically replied. Wanting to escape that arguing, Harry and Neville quickly boarded the train. Draco, on the other hand, waited for his best "friends" Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Aboard the train, Harry and Neville entered a compartment and their friend Dean Thomas turned out to be there. "Hi, Dean." Harry said.

"Hi, Harry." Dean replied.

"How do you feel about finally being at the Hogwarts Express, Dean?" Neville asked out of curiosity about how Muggleborns felt.

"I'm nervous." Dean admitted. "I had no clue that magic is real before Professor McGonagall went to my home and explained it. I bet I'll have trouble catching up."

"Don't be so certain of it, Dean." Harry reassured his friend. "My mother was a Muggleborn as well and most people consider her the smartest witch of her generation." Technically, Harry couldn't give first-hand testimony on that matter because, among the people who knew her, only Severus, Frank and Alice told him directly and it's only on their words that he believed others shared that opinion about her.

"Just don't go to Slytherin." Neville added.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Dean asked, shocking his two magically-raised friends. "Professor McGonagall gave me a basic description of the other Hogwarts Houses but felt uneasy about Slytherin."

"Slytherin is promoted as the House for the ambitious and cunning." Harry explained. "These qualities aren't bad by themselves but most Pureblood bigots end up there."

"I thought I'd be free from this in the Wizarding World." Dean sadly commented.

"Perhaps from whatever bigotry you might face in the Muggle World but discrimination exists everywhere." Neville replied. "Only the excuses to discriminate change. But don't think all Slytherins are like that. Harry's Godfather Severus Snape is a Slytherin and an okay bloke."

Meanwhile, back at Platform 9 ¾, the Weasleys' arrival somehow triggered the Animagus detecting wards. "Mum, what's happening?" Ron asked in desperation.

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was the one to respond. "We have reason to believe Sirius Black has just entered the platform." The Aurors then started searching for anywhere a dog could fit in. The Weasleys and everybody who arrived afterwards had their trunks searched for the fugitive. Knowing Sirius's animal form was too big to fit in a pocket, the Aurors wouldn't search anyone's pockets, much to the relief of Ron's pet rat Scabbers.

 **End chapter.**


	10. Registers and the Sorting

**Chapter 10: Registers and the Sorting**

While the Hogwarts Express was taking students to Hogsmeade, Rita Skeeter was heading towards the Ministry Headquarters and she was really angry. _'Curse you, Black.' She thought. 'The revelation that you're an Animagus made practically everyone I'd write about install anti-Animagus wards which I cannot approach without triggering and now I have no choice but to register my own form before someone finds it out and sends me to Azkaban.'_

Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place, her target of hatred was wondering what to do. He had no one he could talk except Kreacher and the portraits of his mother and of former Hogwarts Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black and loneliness still wasn't making him that desperate. Without a way to reach his godson or that slimy snake that dared to take advantage of his wrongful imprisonment or a clue to Pettigrew's whereabouts, he found no use for his newfound freedom. "What am I supposed to?" Sirius asked no one in special.

"You should get yourself cleared; marry a pureblood witch, preferably killing Andromeda's mudblood husband to make her available; and sire a pureblood son who'll keep our family name alive." Headmaster Black answered. He didn't have too much faith on his great-great-grandson but Sirius was his only hope to continue Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"I didn't ask you, Phineas." Sirius retorted but then remembered that, like everybody else who ever was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus Black had access to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "Phineas, can you deliver Dumbledore a message?"

"Call me Headmaster Black or Great-great-grandfather Phineas and I may think about that." Headmaster Black replied.

Eventually, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Fearing a similar close call to the one back at Platform 9 ¾, Peter Pettigrew scurried away from the train towards a carriage. They're looking for a dog, not for a rat and, aside from Sirius Black, everybody thought him dead. Meanwhile, the students were showing typical 'not again' bored expressions from having to, once again, stop and wait while Ministry Aurors searched their belongings and their pets for Sirius Black. "The only suspicious animal here is Weasley's rat." A first year girl named Daphne Greengrass protested. "Maybe Black isn't the only unregistered Animagus in this case."

Daphne's comment caught Hagrid's attention as the groundskeeper was readying himself for his yearly task of leading first years to the boats. "Hey…" He'd protest against speaking ill of the dead but he then remembered only a handful of people knew about 'poor Peter' being an Animagus and decided not to tarnish his memory by making it known he broke the law. "First years, this way…"

"Not yet, Hagrid." Auror Shacklebolt replied. "We're still searching for Black."

Eventually, the first years took the boats and all of them were happy except for Ron Weasley, who was wondering where Scabbers went. "How did you get permission to bring a rat anyway?" Neville Longbottom asked Ron. "I thought only cats, owls and toads were allowed."

"Headmaster Dumbledore opened an exception when Scabbers was Percy's pet, Neville." Ron proudly answered.

"Percy's?" Harry asked in wonder. "How old is that rat anyway?"

"I don't know." Ron admitted. "Scabbers suddenly showed up at our garden back when Percy was a small child and became his pet until he got an owl and Scabbers was given to me."

"Can he do anything magical?" Dean eagerly asked.

"Nope." Ron sadly answered. "He's just an ordinary rat."

"Did your family find Scabbers before or after Sirius Black was arrested?" Harry asked, suspecting there's something fishy about an "ordinary rat" living as long as Scabbers was said to have done.

"After, I believe, but why do you…" While answering, Ron realized what Harry was suspecting. "Harry, you cannot believe what that Greengrass girl said about Scabbers being an Animagus. She's a Slytherin. She's probably covering up for Black."

"My Godfather Severus is a Slytherin!" Harry protested.

"And Greengrass has yet to be sorted along the rest of us first years, Ron." Dean added. "How can you be so certain she'll become a Slytherin?"

"Her family has a tradition of being sorted there." Ron answered like it explained everything.

"So does the Black Family and yet Sirius Black became a Gryffindor." Neville counter-argued Ron's point.

"Nominally yes but he showed his true Slytherin colors by betraying the Potters." Ron replied.

"House affiliations have nothing to do with that and I can't be so certain of his supposed guilt since he has yet to be tried." Harry explained.

"Harry, Sirius Black was denied a trial because his guilt is so obvious a trial would be a waste of time." Ron said.

"Madam Bones disagrees." Harry stated.

"Come on, Harry." Ron pleaded. "It's obvious those trials she's giving some Death Eaters are mere show trials to trick Black into turning himself him. It's a desperate plan but if Black falls for it then it'll be worth the few lesser Death Eaters who somehow manage to cheat justice."

"My Grandmother talked to Madam Bones over that and came back reassured that those whose guilt has already been properly established won't be allowed another chance to escape their punishments." Neville declared.

"Every accused criminal should be allowed a trial." Dean added. "It's the only way to give innocents a chance to defend themselves. There should be laws about that in the Wizarding World."

"There _are_ such laws, Dean." Neville quickly replied before Ron came up with another stupid rant. "The problem is finding people willing to protest against accused Death Eaters being denied this right."

At this point, the boats arrived at their destination, from where Hagrid took them to Professor McGonagall at the castle doors. "The first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said and then whispered into her ear. "Keep n' eye on that Greengrass girl. She's insinuatin' youngest Messer Weasley's rat is an Animagus."

"You didn't mention _him_ , did you, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall gravely asked the groundskeeper.

"Not at all, Professor." Hagrid firmly replied while feeling no need to say how close he came.

"Good." She replied and then gave the first years her usual vitriol of how important the sorting was and how the houses they'll be sorted into would be like their families. Having done that, Professor McGonagall made them wait by the Great Hall's entrance door while she joined the rest of the teaching staff. Had she not been informed of the fact Peter Pettigrew was a Rat Animagus, she'd have dismissed Daphne Greengrass's comment as a kid's attempt to get attention but it was too much of a coincidence with Greengrass not having a way to know about Pettigrew.

"Minerva, I must say that I agree with your reasoning that regarding the Weasleys' rat." Dumbledore commented upon hearing his deputy's report. "Honestly, I wasn't even certain it was the same rat after all those years."

"What do we do about that, Albus?" She asked in desperation.

"Recently, Phineas brought me a message from Black claiming to be innocent and asking for a chance to confirm it with Veritaserum, I refused to believe because Black's story included Peter being alive and the real traitor but now I'm inclined to believe." Dumbledore answered and then asked the occupant of a nearby portrait to call for Headmaster Black.

Meanwhile, the first year students saw something that scared most of them. "Eek! A rat!"

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed in joy. As soon as Scabbers entered Ron's pocket, the doors opened and the first years entered the Great Hall, where they were amazed by a singing hat and surprised by the fact each one of them would have to put it on to be sorted. Amelia Bones' niece Susan Bones became a Hufflepuff; Draco Malfoy became a Slytherin along with his thugs Crabbe and Goyle; and Neville Longbottom became a Gryffindor. Soon it was Harry Potter's turn.

"Harry Potter?" A student whispered.

" _The_ Harry Potter?" Another one whispered back.

" _What do we have here?" The Sorting Hat asked Harry. "You have the qualities for every house but two of them are the most evident: Gryffindor's bravery and Slytherin's ambition. You have a potential for greatness."_

" _Slytherin is placed with several children with Death Eater parents and I'm not that brave." Harry argued. "Those whose desires to reap the benefits of being my friends won't mind where I'm sorted."_

" _I love the double irony." The Sorting Hat commented. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Headmaster and the Professors left relieved sighs upon hearing this. Except, of course, for those who never made a big deal of where Harry would be sorted. Harry then joined his fellow Gryffindors at their table.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: I'm not good with accents so, I'm sorry about the quality of Hagrid's lines.**


	11. Catching the Rat

**Chapter 11: Catching the Rat**

It didn't take long until news of Rita Skeeter registering herself as an Animagus became known through the whole Wizarding England. Two wizards she wrote about in the past met to discuss this development. "Do you believe in coincidences?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because Rita Skeeter registered her Animagus form right after news of Sirius Black's status as an unregistered Animagus made people ward their homes against Animagi."

"True that but wizards and witches who become Animagi have a deadline to register their forms. Without knowing when she became one, how can we tell if Skeeter missed hers or not?"

"Have you ever wondered how she learned those facts about you she twisted for that story she wrote before she could become an Animagus and still wait until now to register within the deadline?"

"I see what you mean. Do you have a Pensieve?"

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was entering the Gryffindor common room. "What may I do for you, Professor McGonagall?" Gryffindor Prefect Percy Weasley eagerly asked.

"Bring your brother Ronald and his pet rat here, Mr. Weasley." She demanded. "It's an order!"

Percy quickly did as ordered. "What did we do, Professor?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Mr. Weasley, given the recent commotion regarding your pet rat, the Headmaster and I decided he should be sent to Madam Pomfrey for a rigid examination." Professor McGonagall explained while hoping Scabbers, assuming he's really Peter Pettigrew, wouldn't read between the lines.

Fearing what the "rigid examination" would consist of, tried to flee but Professor McGonagall quickly pointed her wand at the rat and immobilized him. "What did you do?" Ron exclaimed in horror.

"Your rat is just immobilized, Mr. Weasley." She calmly explained. "He'll be returned to you after examination unless there's something wrong with him." She then took Scabbers with him to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, where they forced the rat back into his human form as Peter Pettgirew. "Headmaster! Professor McGonagall!" He exclaimed with a quick smile.

"Peter, I'm surprised to see you here." Albus Dumbledore casually commented. "Especially because it was believed Sirius Black killed you almost ten years ago."

"I had to let him think he killed me or he'd done it for real." Peter meekly explained.

"Sirius Black was in Azkaban until recently, Mr. Pettigrew." Minerva stated. "Do you really expect me to believe you knew all this time he'd eventually escape?"

"He's from a Dark Family and who knows what else the Da… You-Know-Who taught him." Pettigrew desperately said.

"Minerva, I believe we should call Amelia Bones and let the Department of Magical Law Enforcement handle this case." Headmaster Dumbledore calmly suggested. "I'm certain that, unlike her predecessor, she'll be reasonable enough to allow the use of Veritaserum."

Pettigrew gulped. He knew when he lost.

Later, when Amelia Bones received an owl informing her about a Death Eater Animagus at Hogwarts, she wasn't certain if it was Sirius Black or Peter Pettigrew. Most of the Aurors she chose to go with her were certain it was Sirius. They had the shock of their lives. "Peter?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. "It can't be! He's dead! There's only one finger left to be found!"

"Now we know what happened to the rest of him, Auror Shacklebolt." Amelia commented. "Peter Pettigrew, you're under arrest for accessory to the deaths of James and Lily Potter; accessory to the attempted murder of Harry James Potter; the murder of twelve muggles; faking your own death; deliberately framing an innocent for the previously mentioned crimes; and being an unregistered Animagus."

"James and Sirius forced me!" Peter exclaimed.

"James Potter forced you to betray you?" Amelia asked in astonishment.

"I meant the Animagus part." Peter clarified. "They wanted all of us to become Animagi so we'd be able to spend the full moons with Remus Lupin without the risk of being bitten."

Upon hearing this, some people there were under the impression Professor McGonagall muttered 'those two idiots'.

"You'll be retained in a Ministry cell until we set a date for your trial, Mr. Pettigrew." Amelia formally stated.

"Will it be really necessary, Amelia?" Cornelius Fudge asked as he entered. "What will people think once they find out the Ministry kept an innocent in Azkaban for all those years?"

"They'll know we righted a wrong caused by our predecessors, Minister." She explained, dashing Pettigrew's newfound hope.

"Well thought, Amelia!" Fudge commented. "Let's call the Prophet!"

That afternoon, practically everyone at Hogwarts read a special issue about how Peter Pettigrew was alive and was now the main suspect of everything else Sirius Black was in Azkaban for. It also explained that Peter Pettigrew was a Rat Animagus and took advantage of this to stay hidden during the last years.

"Look at that." Draco Malfoy happily told his "friends". "The Weasleys claim to be light but harbored the Potters' betrayer all this time. Then again, I shouldn't fault them for being duped. Their hovel probably has so many rats nobody would realize there was one more."

"I can't believe this is happening." Ron said between tears.

"Blame Crouch and Bagnold for this." Harry replied. "All of this mess is their fault for denying Sirius Black a trial."

"Harry Potter, your presence has been required at the Headmaster's office." Professor McGonagall stated and then returned to the teachers' table.

"What does Headmaster Dumbledore want?" Dean asked Harry.

"It's probably about Sirius Black being innocent." Harry explained. "He's my original Godfather and his imprisonment is the only reason he couldn't take me in."

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic, a furious citizen was storming his way inside. He's Severus Tobias Snape and the Longbottoms were with him. Given their prestige in the Wizarding World, they were easily allowed to visit the Minister. "Potioneer Snape. Longbottoms. What can I do for you?" Fudge eagerly asked.

Severus dropped his issue of the Daily Prophet at the Minister's table. "You can explain _this_!" He answered with a frown. "What's the meaning of this farce?"

"It's no farce." Fudge nervously explained. "It seems my predecessor and Bartemius Crouch sent Sirius Black to Azkaban for the murder of a wizard that wasn't really dead."

"Minister, you don't honestly expect us to believe this nonsense about Black being innocent and Pettigrew still being alive." Frank Longbottom commented. "Do you?"

"If you don't believe me, you can ask Amelia and the Aurors who went with her to Hogwarts to arrest Pettigrew." Fudge pleaded. "They'll confirm it. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall can confirm it if necessary."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry entered Dumbledore's office. "Did you want to see me, Headmaster?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, Harry." Dumbledore jovially replied. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Sir." Harry politely refused. "I assume you've called me because of the news about Pettigrew and Black."

"Yes, Harry, that's indeed my reason to have called you." Dumbledore stated. "I don't know if Severus trusted you with this fact or not, but Sirius Black is your initial Godfather."

"Yes, I know about this." Harry explained.

"Harry, with Pettigrew's capture, Sirius Black has been proven innocent." Dumbledore said. "Once all the bureaucracy regarding his case is dealt with, he'll be willing to take you in."

"But I don't want to!" Harry exclaimed. "I want to live with Uncle Severus!"

Dumbledore was surprised. "Harry, I don't know what Severus told you but your parents would rather have you living with Sirius than with him. Especially your father."

"They probably didn't expect him to be sent to prison without a trial." Harry retorted. "Why was the law broken in this case?"

"James and Lily told me Sirius was the Secret-Keeper, Harry." Dumbledore explained. "How was I supposed to know they'd lie to me?"

"Don't you dare shift blame to them." Harry was no longer willing to respect the Headmaster. "Of course, they lied to you but it doesn't justify denying Sirius Black a trial. To make matters worse, Barty Crouch Junior and the Lestranges were given a trial after getting caught doing something unforgivable by what the Longbottoms say."

"Barty Senior headed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement back then, Harry." Dumbledore explained. "He was playing favorites."

"Crouch Junior was granted nothing more than his legal right and you call it favoritism?" Harry was shocked.

"There's no point dwelling in the past, Harry." Dumbledore stated. "What really matters is where you'll live now that Sirius is basically free."

"With Uncle Severus, of course." Harry replied. "Why would I want to leave him?"

"Harry, your father would never approve of a Slytherin to raise you." Dumbledore pleaded.

"What about my mother?" Harry asked upon having noticed Dumbledore didn't mention her.

"Well, she might have forgiven him after that incident but she'd still prefer Sirius over Severus." Dumbledore conceded.

"That was before Azkaban." Harry argued. "Innocent or not, having spent all those years with Dementors couldn't have done any good for his sanity."

While Harry and Dumbledore were arguing about Sirius, Severus and the Lestranges were having the shock of their lives upon seeing Peter Pettigrew alive. "Frank, Alice, my old friends." Pettigrew said. "I see Snape did cure you from the Cruciatus."

"How could you do it, Pettigrew?" Frank angrily asked while pointing his wand at the scared rat. "James, Lily and Sirius were your friends."

"I had no choice." Pettigrew pleaded.

"The Wizengamot will decide it." Amelia said while directing the visitors to leave.

"Wait!" Pettigrew asked. "Severus, you know how scary You-Know-Who used to be like. I couldn't create enough protective barriers like you did."

"Potter and Black would have gladly kept you safely hidden under barriers of their own, Wormy." Severus replied upon remembering their nickname for the traitor.

"They'd find it too much of cowardice." Pettigrew pleaded and Amelia reminded the visitors to leave.

 **End chapter.**


	12. Freedom

**Chapter 12: Freedom**

Peter Pettigrew was about to be tried for his crimes. To make sure he'd not try to escape, he not only was chained the same way Death Eater Igor Karkaroff was when he was taken to the Wizengamot to reveal the identities of fellow Death Eaters in exchange for a lesser sentence but also had Animagus restraints so he'd not use his Animagus form. "The court is in session." Minister Fudge declared. "The defendant, Peter Pettigrew, has been charged with accessory to the deaths of James and Lily Potter; accessory to the attempted murder of Harry James Potter; the murder of twelve muggles; faking your own death; deliberately framing an innocent for the previously mentioned crimes; and being an unregistered Animagus. How does the defendant plead?"

"I w-w-w-was forced to." Pettigrew cowardly replied.

"The defendant pleads not guilty on grounds of coercion." Fudge stated. "Mr. Pettigrew, who coerced you into doing everything you did?"

Pettigrew repeated the same excuses he gave back when the Aurors caught him and this defense tactic had as much of a chance at the Wizengamot than a snowball in Hades. "First things first." Fudge said after allowing the rest of the Wizengamot time to express their disgust at Pettigrew's cowardice. "Peter Pettigrew's confessions establish Sirius Black to be innocent of all crimes he was originally arrested for and it's our duty to make it official. All in favor raise your wands." Everyone with voting power at the Wizengamot voted in favor of this motion. "Motion approved by unanimity. Now it's time to deliver Peter Pettigrew's verdict." Once again, it was unanimous. "Peter Pettigrew, you have been declared guilty of all charges. Do you have anything to say before being sentenced?"

"I know names!" Pettigrew desperately said. "I can tell about other Death Eaters."

' _And to think Potter and Black used to call_ me _Snivellus.'_ Severus thought as he was watching the court proceedings. _'I haven't seen such a display of cowardice ever since Igor Karkaroff was brought here. Seeing him squirm would've been funny if not for the gravity of the case.'_

"How can we be certain you won't lie?" A Wizengamot member asked.

"I'm willing to use Veritaserum to confirm what I know!" Pettigrew loudly declared.

"We appreciate your offer, Pettigrew." Fudge officially replied. "Unfortunately, we don't have an available batch at the moment so you'll be retained in one of our cells until we can produce one." Actually, he just wanted to give his friend Lucius Malfoy enough time to make sure the rat wouldn't speak.

Once that court session was over, Headmaster Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts, where he ordered Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait to report the good news to Sirius Black. Professor McGonagall then entered his office. "Excuse me, Albus, but Severus Snape is here and he wants to meet Mr. Potter."

"I already expected it, Minerva." Dumbledore calmly replied. "Bring them here. It's Severus' right since he's still Harry's guardian."

"Do you really think Sirius Black will take Harry away from a guardian who's been doing such a good job raising him?" She asked in reply. "Of course, I also had my doubts once I got word of Mr. Potter's living arrangements but the boy is as well-adjusted as expected given his fame. I don't think it's a good idea to suddenly change these arrangements."

"Minerva!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Sirius would never allow a child of James Potter to be raised by Severus and neither would James."

"All of this is because Sirius is more likely to let you be a part of Harry's life outside your duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts, isn't it?" Minerva accused Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore had a chance to respond, Professor Flitwick brought Harry and Severus and left. "Severus, what do I owe you this visit?" Dumbledore cordially asked.

"I wanted to see Harry to check how he's been affected by the latest development." Severus explained.

"Do you mean about my original Godfather being innocent?" Harry calmly asked. "Was he already tried?"

"With Pettigrew having already been tried and convicted for the crimes Sirius Black was originally arrested for, he'll no longer need a trial to regain his lost freedom, Harry." Severus explained. "Now it's just a formality."

"And then he'll take you away from me?" Harry sadly asked.

"A mind healer will have to declare him sane before he can even try and hopefully he'll see reason by then." Severus reassured his godson.

"What if he doesn't?" Harry asked in worry.

"Then we'll have a custody hearing at the Wizengamot, Harry." Severus answered. "Don't worry about it."

"Severus, I think Harry will be better off with a Godfather chosen by his parents." Dumbledore commented.

"I disagree, Headmaster." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Since I'm here, Harry, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Severus asked.

"Like what, Uncle Severus?" Harry asked.

"Anything you'd be writing to me in a letter but now have the opportunity to tell me in person." Severus explained.

"Hogwarts' Potions Master isn't as good as you." Harry replied and then turned his attention to the Headmaster. "No offense."

"Harry, while I know the current Potions Master is no Horace Slughorn, we're still talking of someone who's focused on teaching several kids." Severus sternly explained. "I might be able to do a fairly good work tutoring only one or two kids but I don't imagine myself teaching a whole classroom."

The next morning, Sirius Black went to the Ministry of Magic, where several reporters were surrounding the Minister. "What's happening?" He asked no one in special.

"Minister Fudge is claiming Peter Pettigrew tried to escape custody and was killed during the attempt." A reporter answered and then recognized the person asking the question. "Wow! It's Sirius Black!"

Sirius was then surrounded with several questions.

"How do you feel about being finally free?"

"Are you going to press charges against Bartemius Crouch for your wrongful imprisonment?"

"Will you take custody of Harry Potter?"

"Are you really an Animagus?"

Answering the last question, Sirius turned into his animal form and ran towards Minister Fudge. Sirius then resumed his human form. "Minister, we need to have a talk in private."

The two of them and Amelia Bones were later at Fudge's office to discuss Sirius' legal status. "Mr. Black, being an unregistered Animagus is the only thing you're really guilty of and you've been an Azkaban inmate for longer than any time one can be forced to as punishment for it." Amelia Bones formally stated. "Let's just say that you already served your sentence and any compensation you're entitled to for wrongful imprisonment is solely for the time you spent in Azkaban after the sentence. Agreed?"

Sirius nodded. They eventually agreed on his sentence and a compensation and Fudge and Bones issued a document. "Present it at Gringotts and they'll transfer the agreed amount to a vault of your choosing, Mr. Black." She said and then gave him a box. Sirius opened the box and was happily surprised with its contents. "My wand? I thought it had been snapped."

"Crouch and Bagnold intended to but they forgot about that by the time they were convinced your family couldn't use any technicalities to get you out of Azkaban." Fudge commented. "The Blacks must have figured you're innocent since they didn't do anything to help you."

Amelia Bones didn't know what shocked her the most: Fudge's comment about Sirius Black's family or Sirius agreeing with it.

"I remember having a wand holster with me back when I was arrested, Minister." Sirius commented. "What happened to it?"

Amelia Bones produced a bigger box. "All personal belongings with you back then that weren't seized as evidence are placed here." She explained. "He'd have handed them over to your next of kin but nobody claimed anything. Your wand holster must be here."

Sirius opened the box and not only found the holster but also his clothes from the day and everything else he had with him back then. "Yes, it's all in order. Now we have to discuss my godson. I must take him in as soon as possible."

"Yes." Fudge replied while Amelia Bones said "No." The two men then stared at her. "Mr. Black, innocent as you turned out to be, we have your sanity to be concerned of. A mind healer must confirm that you're sane before we can even consider allowing you to raise a child even if it's your godson. Do you even have a place to live?"

"I can have something ready by the Christmas holidays." Sirius dismissively answered. "The important is to rescue my godson from Snivellus."

"What's wrong with Severus Snape?" Amelia asked.

"Snivellus is a slimy snake who probably taught my godson to hate James." Sirius explained. "I'm worried just from thinking about how he'll treat Harry now that he became a lion."

"The same way your parents treated you?" Amelia asked while figuring out Sirius' real worries.

"No comments." Sirius hesitantly answered.

"I must insist that you seek a mind healer before you're allowed to take your godson in." Amelia Bones sternly stated and Sirius begrudgingly accepted.

The next day, Harry was having lunch at the Great Hall when an owl delivered him a message from Sirius.

 _Dear Prongslet,_

 _Congratulations for becoming a Gryffindor in spite of that false Godfather of yours. Snivellus must be really upset with this. I'd like to rescue you right now but Bones insists on making me subject myself to a mind healer. Don't worry. If I'm not able to take you in by the time of the Christmas holidays, you can opt for staying at the castle and Snivellus won't be able to punish you for not becoming a slimy snake like him. Pull as many pranks as possible especially against those who deserve it._

 _Signed_

 _Sirius "Padfoot" Black a.k.a. your_ real _Godfather_

 _P.S.: If you ever find a blank piece of parchment at Filch's office, point your wand at it and say "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"._

Harry was upset at Sirius' letter. "I'll ask Uncle Severus how to send a Howler." He commented to Neville. "Look at the letter Sirius Black sent me."

"Why did he call you 'Prongslet'?" Neville asked, unwittingly drawing the attention of a pair of redheaded twins.

"My father used to be part of a team of pranksters known as 'marauders'." Harry explained. "He was 'Prongs', Sirius Black is 'Padfoot', Remus Lupin is 'Moony' and that traitor who led my parents to their deaths was 'Wormtail'. Uncle Severus was their favorite target."

They then heard Ron saying something that seemed to sound like 'he probably deserved it' but they couldn't be certain since Ron was speaking with his mouth full of food.

 **End chapter.**


	13. Godfather versus Godfather

**Chapter 13: Godfather versus Godfather**

The healers in charge of Sirius Orion Black were satisfied with their charge's progress. They weren't necessarily surprised because they knew he used his Animagus form to minimize the damages the Dementors would have otherwise caused to his sanity but he still made an impressive progress. The only thing they didn't like was that mysterious letter from a Fred Weasley and a George Weasley. The mystery was because the closest Sirius Black ever got from being acquainted to either of them was hearing of them as two of the sons of a fellow member of the Order of the Phoenix. As they detected no curses, jinxes or hexes of any sort, they allowed Sirius to read the letter.

"What do you think of the patient's reaction?" One healer asked another.

"I'm worried he's having a relapse." The other healer answered. "That's exactly how he reacted upon seeing those killed muggles back then."

"Sorry about that." Sirius said once being compared to the nervous wreck Pettigrew once turned him into. "I'm just surprised my old pranking group became known to the current generation of pranksters."

"Pranking group?" The healers asked in confusion and Sirius explained about the Marauders, feeling happy upon remembering everything (other than the shack incident) they did to Severus Snape. "Snivelly never saw it coming no matter how much he spied on us." He then became sad. "Blokes who only know of me as one of their pranking idols wrote me a letter but my godson didn't. Do you think Snivellus is prohibiting Harry from contacting me?"

"Honestly, Mr. Black, I think you should refrain from using derogative words to refer to your godson's guardian." A mind healer advised him.

" _False_ guardian!" Sirius shouted. "Snivellus must have made some underhanded deal with Crouch and that's why I was denied a trial."

"I don't think Harry Potter will react well to these conspiracy theories, Mr. Black." Another healer suggested.

"Maybe so, maybe not, but I must rescue my godson before Snivellus makes his displeasure over Prongslet becoming a lion instead of a snake known." Sirius explained.

"Are your worries based on personal experience, Mr. Black?" A healer who knew of his family's history and tradition asked.

"Let's just say my parents weren't very pleased that their firstborn became a Gryffindor." Sirius hesitantly replied.

"For Harry Potter's sake, won't it be better if you and Severus Snape reached some sort of compromise?" Another healer suggested.

"Yes." Sirius said. "Snivellus can hand Harry over in exchange for not being sued over whatever underhanded deal he and Crouch made."

After that session was over, Sirius Black decided to take a walk through Diagon Alley, where he was upset at seeing people afraid of him. He was fine with people afraid his wrongful stay at Azkaban caused some permanent damage to his sanity but he overheard people still believing him to be a Death Eater who cheated justice. Sirius then noticed Severus Snape's potion shop and decided to approach him.

"How may I help you, Black?" Severus asked with a frown.

"You can make things easier for the both of us by simply handing my godson to me before I sue you and Crouch for the underhanded deal that put him under your snake fangs, Snivellus." Sirius threatened.

"There was no underhanded deal, Black." Severus stated with a sneer. "Crouch merely informed the Dursleys there's someone wanting to take Harry in. I cannot give a firsthand testimony of that conversation but Crouch's telling of it gave me the impression they'd have handed him over to the first person who asked no matter who he or she is."

"Harry being on your slimy hands proves it, Snivellus." Sirius teasingly commented albeit he begrudgingly admitted to himself it sounded like something he could expect from Petunia.

"Black, why don't you accept he's doing fine with me?" Severus asked. "You can visit us on occasion if you give up on trying to take him from me."

"Nice try, Snivy." Sirius arrogantly replied. "My forced time with the mind healers is just delaying the unavoidable. Once I'm declared sane, you'll not be able to stop me."

"After all those years I've been raising Harry, why do you think I'll be forced to hand him over to anybody else, Black?" Severus defiantly asked.

"I am his _real_ Godfather and you're just a wannabe Death Eater using the excuse of repaying a life debt to James Potter to gain access to his son." Sirius angrily said. "Your attempt to turn Harry into a snake already failed. Hand him over to me and I'll use my authority as Harry's real Godfather to call off the debt."

"You still haven't grown up, Black." Severus commented. "If you won't compromise, I'll have to keep Harry away from you for his own sake so he won't become a bully like you or James."

"Dumbledore will vouch for me, Snape." Sirius threatened.

"Just like he vouched for your guilt, Black?" Severus teased. He couldn't help but smirk at Sirius.

"Okay, Dumbledore made a mistake that time but it's low, even for a snake like you, to bring it up." Sirius commented.

"Frank and Alice will vouch for me, Black." Severus declared.

"My friends might have sided with you while the Dursleys were the only other option but things have changed." Sirius replied. "They're true Gryffindors unlike Wormtail."

"We'll see about that, Black." Severus said with a frown but he was smirking at the inside. He had previously talked to the Longbottoms about the guardianship issue and they agreed a change of guardianship wouldn't be good for Harry. _'I'll so want a Pensieve memory of Black's meeting with them.'_

"You just lost the easy way out, Snivellus." Sirius commented. "I wish I didn't have to show your true colors in court but you forced me. I actually like the idea of destroying your facade but this time I didn't want it to be necessary. Goodbye, Snivellus."

"Goodbye, Black." Sirius snorted.

 **End chapter.**


	14. Sirius Seeks Help

**Chapter 14: Sirius Seeks Help**

Rita Skeeter was at the Daily Prophet's headquarters writing whatever she could find out in spite of already being known as an Animagus when two Aurors showed up looking for her. "How may I help you, gentlemen?" She asked in hopes they'd have something juicy to tell.

"Rita Skeeter, you are under arrest for not registering your Animagus form within the deadline established by law." Auror John Dawlish informed her. "Surrender your wand and put your hands up."

"Chief, do something!" Rita pleaded.

The Daily Prophet's Editor-in-Chief grabbed a camera and took a photograph of the arrest. "I don't care if my reporters _are_ or _write_ the articles for as long as they fill the first page, Skeeter."

Meanwhile, Sirius was at the Longbottoms. "Sirius, I'd like to say Augusta, Frank and I are terribly sorry for not defending you." Alice said.

"I don't blame you." Sirius calmly replied while enjoying the butterbeer Frank offered him. "Pettigrew tricked even Dumbledore. I notice you didn't mention Snivellus among those who are sorry."

"Technically, he defended you or at least your right to a trial." Frank explained. "Not that he doubted you were guilty, mind you. Severus was just afraid the lack of a trial might be used to get you out on some technicality."

"That figures." Sirius commented to Severus' reason to insist on a trial for him but then noticed something odd. "Severus? Since when are you on a first name basis with Snivellus?"

"Sirius, Severus Snape is no longer the lonely Dark Wizard you and James liked to play pranks on." Frank said.

"Come on, Frank." Sirius pleaded. "I understand that, without a real Godfather to take Harry in, you and Alice had no choice but to pretend to like Snivellus to be close to Prongslet but I've already met him and he's still the same git he was only older and greasier. We have to take Harry from him before it's too late!"

"Sirius!" Alice was shocked at what became of her friend.

"Harry became a Gryffindor in spite of being raised by Snivellus so there's hope but we must act quickly." Sirius declared. "I'll formally request fill guardianship rights over Harry and you may help me by telling everything Snivelly did under the belief I'd never be free to use against him."

"Have you already been declared sane?" Frank neutrally asked.

"Not yet but I'm certain Dumbledore can speed up things." Sirius cheerfully answered.

"I'd not trust Dumbledore if I were you, Sirius." Alice argued. "During all this time until it was time for Harry to attend Hogwarts he and his spy at Privet Drive thought the Dursleys were keeping the boy locked indoors the whole time and never tried to check upon him."

"Why didn't you warn him about Snivellus?" Sirius angrily asked. "Dumbledore would have done something to save Harry sooner."

"Between Severus and the Dursleys he's the best option." Frank affirmed. "Dumbledore deserved it for not wanting to let us be a part of Harry's life."

"Okay, I'm not denying even Snivellus is a better option than the Dursleys or at least the lesser evil but we must save Harry!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, you can trust us." Alice stated. "Severus is raising Harry well."

"I want to see it for myself." Sirius demanded.

"You may join us for the Holidays." Frank offered. "We invited Harry and Severus over and Severus cannot tell us who we invite."

"A Marauder-worthy prank, my friends." Sirius smiled.

As the days passed, it was finally Halloween. As a kid who became an orphan during that holiday, Harry had issues with celebrating it but Severus Snape helped him deal with it. Harry now devoted one minute of silence each Halloween to his deceased parents but otherwise took part of festivities. That year's festivities at Hogwarts were interrupted by Professor Quirinus Quirrell desperately showing up and screaming "Troll! In the dungeons!" He then calmed down. "I thought you needed to know." The Defense Professor fainted afterwards.

Headmaster Dumbledore instructed the students to be taken to their common rooms but Hermione Granger noticed something odd. "Wait a minute!" She asked. "Isn't the Slytherin Common Room located at the dungeons? What if the troll meets them?"

"Give it an Order of Merlin for ridding us of Death Eaters in training." Ron suggested.

"Weasley, that's not a nice thing to say!" Harry protested.

"I agree with you, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall sternly replied. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." She then addressed the Headmaster. "Headmaster Dumbledore, don't you think we'd better keep the students here?"

"Good idea, Minerva." Dumbledore hesitantly replied. "You watch them and I'll look for the troll." Right after he left the common room, Professor Quirrell stood up and said he'd help Dumbledore.

The Headmaster then went after the troll and easily took it down. Fearing the loose troll was a distraction, he later went to the third floor. It turns out the reason he forbade students from going there was because he hid the Philosopher's Stone at a secret location that could be reached from there. Upon entering through a door that was supposed to be locked, he saw there was an enchanted harp playing to keep Hagrid's huge Cerberus calmed down, thus confirming his fear that the troll attack was indeed a distraction caused by someone wanting to steal the stone.

Having worked with the other Professors who devised protections for the stone, Headmaster knew how to easily pass them. Upon reaching his own protection, the Mirror of Erised, he noticed Professor Quirrell staring at the mirror. "The sabbatical you took last term changed you more than I realized, Quirinus." Dumbledore casually commented.

"Surprised, Headmaster?" Professor Quirrell maliciously asked without the stuttering those around him got used to.

"Not as much as I am upon feeling your companion's presence, Quirinus." Dumbledore gently answered. "Care you join our conversation, Tom?"

"MY NAME IS _VOLDEMORT_!" Tom angrily shouted.

"To me, you'll always be Tom Marvolo Riddle." Dumbledore explained. "What brings you back?"

Voldemort then took off Quirrell's turban, revealing his face on the back of Quirrell's head. "Look what Potter did to me, Dumbledore."

"You did it to yourself, Tom." Dumbledore argued like he's talking to a kid.

"No matter." Voldemort said. "I want the Philosopher's Stone so I can have a body of my own again and you'll release it to me or else…"

Dumbledore then drew his wand. "Nothing you do to me will make me give the stone, Tom."

"We'll see about that, old fool." Voldemort replied as he drew Quirrell's wand. The duel took almost a whole hour but eventually Quirrell's body gave in after all that time having to be a vessel for Voldemort's wraith self. Voldemort escaped but his mere presence confirmed what Dumbledore suspected. Voldemort wasn't really dead.

The next morning, Headmaster Dumbledore called the other Professors to inform them of Quirrell's "disappearance". "And now, Headmaster?" Professor McGonagall desperately asked. "Who'll teach Defense?"

"I'll temporarily teach the classes until I substitute I have on mind arrives." Headmaster Dumbledore explained.

"What if your substitute doesn't agree?" Professor Sprout asked out of concern.

"I am certain he'll come, Pomona." Dumbledore answered with a smile that made it clear he believed he knew that person very well or at least that he had something that person wanted to that point.

Five days later, during lunchtime, Headmaster Dumbledore addressed the students. "Please welcome our substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Sirius Orion Black the Third."

 **End chapter.**


	15. Professor Black

**Chapter 15: Professor Black**

Harry Potter was leaving the school library when Ronald Weasley approached him. "Congratulations, mate."

"What for, Weasley?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Aren't you glad your real Godfather became a Hogwarts Professor?" Ron asked.

"Severus Snape is my Godfather, Weasley." Harry replied with an annoyed tone.

"Come on, mate." Ron pleaded. "Snape is just a slimy snake who took advantage of Sirius Black's wrongful imprisonment to gain access to you."

Harry angrily drew his wand at Ron. "Stop insulting my family, Weasley."

"Sirius Black and the muggles who were tricked into handing you over to Snape are your real family, mate." Ron replied.

Harry was readying himself to hex Weasley for this when Professor McGonagall interrupted him. "Mr. Potter, while I understand you wanting to punish Mr. Weasley but I cannot condone magic in the corridors. One point from Gryffindor. Consider it a warning." She then noticed Ron's grin. "Mr. Weasley, don't think I forgot you. Ten points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a fellow student's family."

After Professor McGonagall left, Draco Malfoy approached Harry and Ron with a smug look. "Well, well, well. Barely here and Sirius Black is already the reason Gryffindor is losing points."

"Sirius Black isn't responsible for Weasley's stupidity, Malfoy." Harry protested.

"Hey!" Ron also protested but he was ignored.

"True that, Potter." Draco maliciously agreed.

"Anything wrong, Harry?" Neville asked as he and Dean Thomas arrived. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You'd better be careful the way you people talk to me now that Sirius Black is a Professor, Longbottom." Malfoy arrogantly threatened. "Don't you know my mother's maiden name?"

"We know he's your mother's cousin, Malfoy." Harry replied. "What's your point?"

"You try to do anything to me and he'll see to it you'll all be properly punished even if my father never hears about it." Malfoy proudly stated.

"You're bluffing." Harry accused and then talked to his friends and Weasley. "Don't worry about Sirius Black picking on us for Draco Malfoy's sake."

"We'll see about that, Potter." Draco said and then left.

"Did you really mean it, Harry?" Ron asked out of worry.

"Absolutely, Weasley." Harry explained. "Sirius Black doesn't embrace his family's dark roots and that's why the Death Eaters who cheated justice didn't help him when Crouch sent him to Azkaban."

Fred and George Weasley then approached the first-years and interrupted their conversation.

"Just who we were looking for." Fred said while staring at Harry.

"True that, dear brother." George added while also looking at Harry.

"After all, it's not anyone who claims…"

"…kinship to the Marauders."

"What do you know about the Marauders?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Not here, Potter." Both twins said and then took Harry to a secluded area.

"Ok." Harry demanded. "Now spill. How did you know about the Marauders?" He asked.

"Let's just say…" Fred started.

"…we found something belonging to them." George finished.

"That something must be very special if you guys approach me because of them." Harry commented.

"It really helped us with our pranks." They said.

"Until recently, we had no clue to their identities." Fred commented.

"And now we know all of them." George added.

"We wanna know more!" They exclaimed.

"And I'm telling you because…" Harry replied.

"Smart kid, I give him that." Fred commented.

"We can give you the Marauders' lost item." George offered.

"All of them were Uncle Severus' year mates and loved to pull pranks on him." Harry revealed. "Well, mostly Dad and Padfoot liked to do it. Moony and the traitor just played along."

The next day, the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were having their first Defense lesson with Sirius Black. "Students, at least for the rest of the term, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sirius Orion Black." Sirius introduced himself and then handed each student a piece of parchment. "Don't be afraid for your grades, kids. This questionnaire is just a way to see how far my predecessor went before he left." He couldn't help but chuckle.

Ron was relieved his grade wouldn't be affected by a test he didn't study for. Sirius Black walked through the classroom to look for any cheaters. The search wasn't in vain. "Crabbe. Goyle. Each one of you loses ten points for cheating."

"Sir, they're my friends." Draco pleaded.

Sirius glared at the boy. "And what would your point be, Mr." Sirius stared at Draco's name tag like he needed it to know he's talking to Lucius Malfoy's offspring. "Malfoy?"

"That's correct, Sir." Draco arrogantly replied. "You're my mother's cousin, remember?"

"We cannot choose who we're related to." Sirius stated, making it quite clear Draco wouldn't get preferential treatment from him. Ron couldn't help but smile at Malfoy's misfortune.

Sirius eventually evaluated the parchments. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "Someone here must have read the whole book! I didn't expect anyone to reach marks this high until it's time for the final exams." He then noticed everyone staring at Hermione. "Ms. Hermione Granger?" He asked and she nodded. "Ten points to Gryffindor for getting every question right."

"The mudblood must have cheated." Malfoy accused Hermione.

"Twenty points from Slytherin and a detention with me tonight for using that derogatory word to describe a classmate!" Sirius angrily replied. "Now, is there a good reason for you to believe Ms. Granger cheated?"

"Well, she's a mud, er, muggleborn." Draco weakly replied. "They can't be that good. Can they?"

"Malfoy, had your accusation been based on the notion a first year student couldn't be that good before the Christmas holidays, I'd have accepted your skepticism." Sirius commented. "Ten points from Slytherin for accusing a classmate without a good reason. For the record, a muggleborn not knowing of the Wizarding World for more than a few months wouldn't be enough for me to be certain she cheated. Innocent until proven guilty, after all."

The students were now certain Sirius Black was afraid of wronging others the same way he was wronged. As the classes ended, Sirius dismissed all students except for Harry and Neville. "Is there something wrong, Professor Black?" Harry uneasily asked.

"It's not a school matter, Prongslet." Sirius reassured with a smile. "You may call me 'Uncle Sirius' or, if you feel it's too soon, just Sirius or Padfoot."

"Is there any reason you wanted to talk to us, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Prongslet, I don't know what Snivellus said but _I_ am your real Godfather and he just took advantage of my wrongful imprisonment to take you in." Sirius said.

Harry frowned. "Don't talk like that about Uncle Severus!"

"Uncle Severus?" Sirius asked in shock. "You can't consider that slimy snake family!" He then turned his attention to Neville. "You must have seen something that you'd be afraid your parents wouldn't take seriously. You may tell me. Don't be afraid."

"May we leave now?" Neville asked with a similar frown than Harry's.

"Okay." Sirius reluctantly said upon noticing he wasn't making any sort of progress.

 **End chapter.**


	16. An Eventful Christmas

**Chapter 16: An Eventful Christmas**

"That curse must end!" Sirius Black commented while grading essays handed in by seventh-year students. "The lack of a constant teacher for the Defense position is harming the students' learning by what I see."

"You might try to defy the curse by becoming a regular teacher, Sirius." Professor McGonagall replied. She had seen enough incompetent Defense teachers to the point she lost practically every objections she ever had to a Marauder holding that position and she had yet to see Gilderoy Lockhart applying.

"Minnie, I might be a brave Gryffindor but I'm not stupid." Sirius replied and ignored McGonagall snorting at his claim that he's not stupid. "I'm filling in for whenever the titular Defense Professor isn't available but that's it. I'd not even do this much if I didn't need the job to be near my godson until I rescue him from Snivellus."

"Mr. Black, Severus Snape is doing a decent job raising Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall sternly stated. "Are you certain Mr. Potter needs rescuing?"

"Minnie, Snivellus is the slimiest snake I ever had the displeasure of meeting." Sirius pleaded. "He must have some sort of ulterior motive to keep Prongslet with him."

"Grow up, Sirius." She ordered. "And don't call me 'Minnie'."

"Make a pig fly without magic, Minnie." Sirius replied. "Hopefully, Prongslet and I will get to know each other better this Christmas."

"Do you think Harry Potter will spend Christmas at Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"While having a Snivelly-free Christmas should be enough reason for it, there's also the fact Frank and Alice invited me to spend Christmas with them." Sirius explained. "Harry and Snivellus will be there and I'll be showing Prongslet _I_ am the best Godfather."

Minerva McGonagall wasn't a seer but it didn't keep her from believing things wouldn't end well for Sirius.

A few days later, all students leaving the castle for the holidays already had their baggage ready for the trip. "Too bad not everyone has people waiting for them." Malfoy said to mock the Weasleys since their parents were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

"Some people _do_ like spending Christmas at Hogwarts, Malfoy." Sirius replied. "You shouldn't insult them for that."

"Yes, Sir." Malfoy fearfully said, having already realized the magical words 'when my father hears about this' wouldn't work on Sirius.

The Weasley twins then approached Sirius. "Professor Padfoot, will you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays?"

"Unfortunately not, kids." Sirius cheerfully answered. "A friend of mine invited me and I've already accepted the invitation."

"Is this friend Moony?" Fred and George eagerly asked.

"No, I haven't heard from him ever since Crouch sent me to Azkaban." Sirius sadly answered.

"Any ideas on how to make Professor McGonagall really furious?" The twins asked.

"Just call her…" Sirius started answering until she interrupted him.

"Don't you dare, Sirius Orion Black." She demanded while glaring at him. At that point, he was more afraid of her than he's ever been of any Death Eaters he fought during his time as an Auror.

"Okay, Minn… Minerva." Sirius gave in.

 **Time skip – Christmas Eve**

Harry Potter and Severus Snape arrived at the Longbottoms' home. "Welcome, Harry. Welcome, Severus." Frank Longbottom greeted his guests. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Frank." Severus replied and then made a neutral face. "Is _he_ already here?"

"Not yet, Severus." Frank answered.

"Good." Severus commented. "Hopefully he decided not to come."

"Come on, Severus." Alice pleaded. "Sirius' not that bad."

"At least he's a fairly competent teacher." Harry commented and Neville nodded.

"The Defense standards must have lowered after I graduated." Snape nastily stated.

"Sirius Black might have been immature as a child but he must know his Defense." Augusta Longbottom commented. "He got Auror training from Mad-Eye Moody."

"True that." Severus reluctantly grumbled. He and Harry then placed gifts on a table with other gifts.

A few minutes later, the wards warned the Longbottoms that someone else had arrived. Frank answered the door and found Sirius Black. "How do I know it's really you?"

"Back when we started Auror training, practically everyone looked at me with mistrust because of my family." Sirius replied.

"Lucky guess." Frank commented.

"When you and Alice announced your engagement, I asked what she saw on you with me available." Sirius added.

"That's really you." Frank replied with a frown.

"Black." Severus mumbled.

"Surprised to see me, Snivellus?" Sirius maliciously asked.

"Not exactly." Severus replied with a rare and small smile. "Frank told us you were coming.

Sirius looked at Frank for confirmation and was shocked that his old friend did warn Severus. "Why did you do it, Frank? Snivellus could've decided to keep Harry from coming so I'd lose this chance to show Prongslet he's not trustworthy. Come on, Prongslet. Say something."

"Outside that chance meeting with Professor McGonagall, Harry's not used to interacting with Professors outside Hogwarts, Black." Severus replied.

"Don't think of me as a Professor, Prongslet." Sirius asked. "Think of me as a _real_ Godfather." He then noticed Harry frowning at him. "Or at least a best friend of your Dad. I know things about him I doubt Snivellus or even Frank ever knew."

"Like the years it took Dad to grow up and finally get Mum to like him?" Harry asked.

Sirius frowned at Severus like he hated that the latter would've told that part. "Actually, I meant about our best pranks, Prongslet." He explained. "I can tell you the best stuff to pull on the greasy git."

"I know all your tricks, Black." Severus replied.

"All we already pulled back then, Snivellus." Sirius retorted. "And even those are perfect to use on those slimy snakes currently attending Hogwarts. Lucius' offspring has all of his biases but lacks the Slytherin subtlety."

"Considering his mother's family…" Severus teased Sirius.

"Enough about that, Snivelly." Sirius replied and then offered Harry a package. "Happy Christmas, Prongslet."

Harry then placed his gift on the table. "We only open after dinner."

Dinner went as well as expected when Sirius Black _and_ Severus Snape attended a same event. "Does it please you to keep looking at me?" Severus asked. "You're looking at me more than you ever looked at girls back when we were students."

Sirius frowned. "How else can I believe you won't poison the food, Snivellus?"

"You did get Auror training from Moody." Severus commented.

After dinner and dessert, they opened their gifts. "Open mine, Prongslet!" Sirius asked. "Open mine!"

Harry opened and found a flying broom. His reaction wasn't what Sirius expected. "Come on, Harry. How can you not like it? You're James Potter's son, for Merlin's sake." Sirius then glared at Severus like it's the potioneer's fault Harry isn't interested on the gift.

"Professor Black, I won't be allowed to take it with me to Hogwarts until the next term." Harry explained.

"Exceptions can be opened, Prongslet." Sirius argued. "That's a perk of having a real Godfather among the teaching staff."

Whatever Harry would say in reply was interrupted by the sound of an owl pecking a window. Frank opened it and saw the owl had a package for Harry. Because there's no sender's name, Frank checked it for any nasty spells before deeming it safe. Inside the package there was an Invisibility Cloak and a letter. The letter was anonymous and stated the cloak belonged to Harry's father, who left it with the sender for safekeeping. The sender also told Harry to use it well. Assuming it came from Sirius, Harry looked at the Dog Animagus, who denied being the one. "I recognize it as being James' Invisibility Cloak but I had no clue to what happened to it after he and Lily went into hiding." Sirius explained. "I do, however, recognize Dumbledore's handwriting."

"Yes, I recognize it as well." Frank commented.

"Me too." Alice added.

"Wait a minute." Severus asked. "This cloak looks too good to be something old enough to have belonged to James Potter."

"True that." Augusta added. "It'd have to be _the_ Cloak of Invisibility from the Tale of the Three Brothers."

Figuring out who among them would know, Severus looked at Sirius, whose facial expression confirmed the elder Longbottom's theory. "So Harry now _does_ have a Deathly Hallow. I thought they weren't real."

"I used to think the same but now we're proven wrong." Augusta commented. "But how did James Potter come to own one?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a secret but, now that everyone here knows Harry has it, remember how most people who already believed in the Hallows believed the three brothers were Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell?" Sirius asked and everyone nodded. "Ignotus' granddaughter Iolanthe Peverell married Hardwin Potter and they eventually passed the cloak to their eldest child. The tradition has been kept alive until now and I count on all of you to keep the secret. Even you, Snape."

"If it was supposed to be a secret, how did you know, Black?" Snape asked.

"James trusted me that much." Sirius smugly explained. "Anticipating he and Lily wouldn't live to tell Harry themselves about the family secret and not suspecting I'd be imprisoned without a trial, he decided it'd be necessary. He was still reluctant about that, though."

"We'd better really keep it a secret." Augusta suggested. "What if one of Grindelwald's followers knows the symbol's true meaning?"

"What?" The others asked in confusion.

"The continent is full of people who don't know the Deathly Hallows' symbol for what it represents." She explained. "When Gellert Grindelwald wore that symbol to show he believes in the Deathly Hallows, the continentals associated it to his Dark philosophy."

"Why would Dark Wizards care that much about the cloak?" Sirius asked. "Aside from lasting more than the average Invisibility Cloak, it doesn't have anything special."

"Black, do you even remember what the tale says about what happens if someone gets all three Hallows?" Snape asked in exasperation.

"He or she will become the… Master of Death." Sirius said in horror. "But where would anyone look for the other two? The Resurrection Stone is likely the stone in the ring stolen from Cadmus' descendant Morfin Gaunt and the latest thing anyone heard of the Elder Wand was Gregorovich claiming to have found it and we have no clue to who stole what he passed as that wand."

"Grindelwald was young and still not infamous enough for easy recognition back then, if I remember." Augusta stated, scaring the others.

"Mother, are you saying Headmaster Dumbledore is the current master of the Elder Wand?" Frank asked her.

"Assuming Grindelwald ever held the title in the first place." Augusta commented. "For all I know, the Elder Wand already had a master who died undefeated before he was even born."

"Can we get back to gift opening now?" Harry asked, not wanting to discuss the Deathly Hallows any longer.

"Oh, please please please please!" Sirius added, showing once again he's the most childish one at the Christmas party.

 **End chapter.**


	17. Confronting Dumbledore

**Chapter 17: Confronting Dumbledore**

The Christmas morning, Sirius Black was given an envelope from Harry Potter. Sirius was divided between being happy Harry gave him something and sad it was a mere envelope. "Happy Christmas, Professor Black."

"Happy Christmas, Prongslet, but there's no need to call me 'Professor' when we're meeting outside Hogwarts for non-school related topics." Sirius replied. "You may call me Sirius, Uncle Sirius, or _Godfather_ Sirius."

"Thank you, _Uncle_ Sirius." Harry uneasily said. He thought just 'Sirius' would be too close and there was no way he'd call someone other than Severus Snape 'Godfather'.

Sirius then opened the envelope and found a blank parchment. "Is this what I think it is, Prongslet?" He asked Harry.

"Yes, it's the Marauder's Map." Harry answered.

"Harry, don't mention the map in front of snakes." Sirius seriously (no, really) told his godson.

"We already know about the map, Black." Severus stated. "Harry told me about it himself."

"You revealed a Marauder secret to _Snivellus_?" Sirius felt betrayed by that one.

" _He_ is my Godfather." Harry replied, not caring about how Sirius felt.

"How did you even get the map in the first place?" Sirius asked.

"The Weasley Twins gave it to me." Harry explained.

"And you betray them by telling about it to a slimy snake?" Sirius asked in outrage.

"No, I betray them by giving it to a Professor." Harry teased Sirius.

"Prongslet, I am a Marauder first, a Godfather second, and a Professor third." Sirius explained.

"We also have a present for you, Sirius." Frank said as he handed Sirius a package to stop that arguing.

Once again, Sirius Black revealed himself to be the most childish character among them. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He eagerly said as he grabbed the package. "A book?" Sirius asked in disappointment.

"Not just any book." Alice answered. "It's a scrap book so you can see moments of Harry's childhood you've missed."

Sirius eagerly browsed through the book. "Awesome gift!" He exclaimed. "It'd be perfect if not for the Snape pictures. Too many of them."

"For you, Black, even _one_ would be too many." Severus commented.

"Where's Moony?" Sirius asked upon realizing the scrapbook has no pictures of Remus Lupin.

"Frank and I haven't had any news from him ever since the Order's last meeting." Alice answered.

"I've never seen Lupin after graduation and I hope it stays like that." Severus stated.

"Afraid Prongslet will like him more than he likes you?" Sirius teased.

"Afraid Harry and I will be bitten." Severus bluntly answered.

"Snivellus, the Headmaster made all of us promise we'd never tell anybody." Sirius called Snape out on revealing Remus' secret.

"The Longbottoms made no promises on that matter." Severus explained.

"You _told_ him?" Sirius was shocked.

"Harry had a right to know about James' closest friendships, Sirius." Frank explained.

After that Christmas, Sirius returned to the castle. "Welcome back, Sirius." Dumbledore happily greeted him inside the Headmaster's office. "How's your Christmas?"

"Fine, Headmaster." Sirius sadly replied. "Except for one thing: did you know James' Invisibility Cloak is the cloak from the Tale of the Three Brothers?"

Dumbledore was shocked but quickly recovered. "Yes, Sirius, I had figured out this detail. How did _you_ know?"

"James trusted me with the family secret back when he thought I'd be the only one of us to live long enough to tell Prongslet." Sirius explained. "Should I be worried the prophecy wasn't Voldemort's only reason to target the Potters?"

"Sirius, while I don't doubt Voldemort would be interested on anything that could make him the Master of Death, I'm certain he doesn't know about the Deathly Hallows." Dumbledore reassured Sirius.

"So, I don't have to worry about it being Tom Riddle or one of his followers who stole Morfin Gaunt's ring?" Sirius maliciously asked.

Dumbledore was not only saddened by the memory of the innocent he couldn't clear on time but also surprised that someone would link the incident with the Deathly Hallows. "What does the ring have to do with the Deathly Hallows?"

"The Gaunts were at some point the last known direct descendants of Cadmus Peverell, who owned the Resurrection Stone." Sirius explained. "Morfin's father was known for, among other things, claiming the stone in Morfin's ring had the Peverell symbol. My family believed that stone could be the Resurrection Stone and whoever stole the ring believed that as well."

"How did you connect this to Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore was really curious about that one. He never stopped to think about what the Blacks knew about Voldemort.

"Ever since Tom Riddle revealed himself to be a Parselmouth, his fellow Slytherins not only figured out he must be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin but also that it must be through the Gaunts since, until Riddle revealed himself, they were Salazar's last known descendants." Sirius explained. "Given his age and the fact he doesn't use the surname Gaunt, Riddle is likely to be Merope Gaunt's child. Before you ask me, Headmaster, my parents knew Voldemort is Tom Riddle and a half-blood. They were just impressed enough by his power they believed his Slytherin blood made up for his impurity."

Dumbledore remembered from watching the memory of the Ministry officer who investigated Morfin's breach of the Statute of Secrecy that Marvolo Gaunt did say the ring's stone had the Peverell's symbol but the Headmaster never stopped to think it could be the Resurrection Stone. "Sirius, during my youth, I grew curious about the Hallows but, in spite of this, I failed to figure out the stone in the ring could be one of them."

"Why else would someone want the ring to the point of stealing it?" Sirius asked.

"I can't think of any reason right now, Sirius." Dumbledore answered. _'At least not one I'd tell.'_

"Now, about the Elder Wand, did Gellert Grindelwald really have it when you defeated him?" Sirius asked.

Now Dumbledore was really shocked. Of all the secrets he kept to himself, that's the biggest one among those not directly related to either Harry or Voldemort. That'd be a long day.

 **End chapter.**


	18. Difficult Decisions

**Chapter 18: Difficult Decisions**

After his conversation with Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore figured out he'd been waiting too long to investigate the possibility of Voldemort having used Horcruxes to become immortal. The Headmaster would rather wait until he had confirmation that Voldemort made them but the idea of the Gaunts having the only Deathly Hallow he never owned was the last drop. He had to check for himself.

What he found at the Gaunt Shack made him both happy and sad. After all those years, he finally found the Resurrection Stone. Had Dumbledore gone there without any expectations about the Deathly Hallows, there'd be a chance the surprise would excite it to the point he'd put the ring on without checking if it was a Horcrux or not. Fortunately, it wasn't much of a surprise and Dumbledore was careful enough to inspect the ring for every kind of dark magic he could think about and that's where the sad part came: the Resurrection Stone was indeed turned into a Horcrux.

Albus Dumbledore only knew two ways to destroy Horcruxes: Basilisk venom and a dark spell known as Fiendfyre. Between them, Dumbledore would rather use the venom because the other option was too hard to control and was more likely to destroy the Resurrection Stone as well. Unfortunately, basilisk venom was so hard to come by it wasn't an option. Sadly placing the greater good above his own personal desires, Dumbledore reluctantly pointed the Elder Wand at the ring without caring about the irony of one Deathly Hallow being used to destroy another.

"Stop!" He suddenly heard a girl's voice say. Looking at the ring, he sees an image of his deceased sister Ariana Dumbledore. "Didn't you spend the best years of your life trying to find this stone so you'd be able to talk to our mother and me again?" 'Ariana' asked the Headmaster.

"I, I…" The Headmaster hesitated.

"Albus, what're you waiting for?" Another image asked. This time, it was of the Headmaster's late mother Kendra Dumbledore. "I'm certain you can keep our return a secret." 'Kendra' reassured him.

"Fiendfyre." Dumbledore painfully said and the ring and the shack were destroyed. Once the fire was out, Dumbledore sadly picked up what was left of the ring and the stone. He might have destroyed the Horcrux but it'd take some time until he got over losing his one chance to see his family again before the day he finally went to his 'next great adventure'.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Professor Sirius Orion Black was receiving the visit of an old friend of his. "Guess what I'm reading, Moony." Sirius asked.

"I'd say a joke book but you're not laughing." Remus Lupin reluctantly answered.

"It's a photo album with moments of Prongslet's pre-Hogwarts childhood with Snivellus and the Longbottoms." Sirius explained. "Frank gave it to me for Christmas. Quite nice, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sirius." Remus eagerly said, seeing no harm and acknowledging Frank's good deed.

"Both of us are absent from these photographs, Moony." Sirius stated with a malicious smile. "I was in prison for crimes I've never been tried for. What's _your_ excuse?"

"Sirius, back then I didn't know Harry was living with Severus Snape and, to a lesser extent, the Longbottoms." Remus explained.

"Couldn't you have asked the Dursleys since it was believed by those not into Snivellus' scheme they were the ones raising Harry?" Sirius suggested.

"Headmaster Dumbledore told me not to contact the Dursleys unless _they_ contacted me first, Padfoot." Remus explained.

"And you certainly trusted the Headmaster to actually tell them about you." Sirius commented like he deemed his friend stupid for trusting Dumbledore.

"Either way, I never expected the Dursleys to welcome me into their lives." Remus said. "Not only they're reluctant about the wizarding world itself, I'm a werewolf. I wouldn't blame them for not allowing me near them or near Harry."

"True that but I think you should be back into Harry's life now that he's with friends who know about and accept your 'furry little problem'." Sirius suggested.

"You're only saying it because you want to provoke his new Godfather." Remus accused Sirius.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TITLE TO REFER TO SNIVELLUS!" Sirius angrily shouted. "Even you calling him 'Severus' doesn't harm me that much. Anyway, getting under that slimy snake's scaly skin is just _one_ of my reasons to want you back in Prongslet's life. Remember how James and Lily insisted on you being an honorary Uncle to him and the anti-werewolf laws being the reason _you_ weren't chosen to be his Godfather?"

"After all those years, I'm not certain I should." Remus sadly commented.

"I'll put a word with Frank and Alice to see if they invite you for Easter." Sirius said.

"What about Severus?" Remus asked.

"Who cares about what Snivellus thinks?" Sirius dismissed Remus' concern.

"Harry cares." Remus answered.

"He doesn't know better." Sirius stated. "Just bring up all those fun moments from the good old days. For example, back when Snivelly called Lily Flower a 'mudblood' or all those times he and his fellow Death Eaters to be picked on muggleborn students."

"Or back when James picked on him for existing?" Remus teased.

"I'm certain Snivellus already told him that too many times." Sirius answered. "Harry needs to know Snape for the slimy snake he is."

"Was, Sirius." Remus corrected his friend. "Severus Snape is no longer the slimy kid you and James loved to pull pranks on."

"Once a slimy snake, always a slimy snake." Sirius proudly declared. "That Prongslet still sees him as a Godfather shows that, in spite of the Longbottoms, there's still a lot to do to negate his Dark influence on Harry."

Remus was about to reply when Sirius' office door opened and a Harry entered. "I was told you wanted to see me, Professor Black." Harry said.

"Oh, yes." Sirius replied. "Please come in and allow me to introduce you to Mr. Remus John Lupin. Your Dad and I used to be friends with him."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin." Harry said and then shook hands with Remus. "Are you really a werewolf?"

Remus was uneasy about that. "Yes, but there's no need to worry. I'm already leaving."

"We're not that close to the full moon, Sir." Harry reassured Remus. "Your presence here doesn't bother me."

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Mr. Lupin."

"You may call me Remus or Moony."

"Okay, Moony." Harry replied after evaluating the options. "You're not here to say bad things about Uncle Severus. Are you?"

"Just the truth, Prongslet." Sirius maliciously replied.

"No, Harry." Remus answered. "I'm here to see an old friend and the son of another friend."

"Okay." Harry replied and then looked at his watch. "If you don't mind, I don't want to tell Professor McGonagall I'm late for her class because of two Marauders." Both Padfoot and Moony laughed at Harry's comment and he left.

"There's still hope for him." Sirius commented.

"True." Remus agreed. "So, what do we do now?"

" _Now_ that's not a difficult decision, Moony." Sirius commented as he picked up a piece of parchment Remus presumed to be the Marauders' Map. "Since I have no classes to teach right now, I'll look for troublemaking snakes. The idea of a Marauder becoming a Hogwarts Professor doesn't sound so ludicrous with this perk."

Remus rolled his eyes in frustrations. Some people would never grow up.

 **End chapter.**


	19. Easter

**Chapter 19: Easter**

During the next faculty meeting, everyone could notice Headmaster Dumbledore seemed less jolly than usual. "Does this have something to do with our last conversation, Headmaster?" Sirius asked to the surprise of everyone including Dumbledore.

"What do you mean, Sirius?" Professor McGonagall asked out of worry. "Is something wrong with Harry?"

"Don't worry, Minerva." Dumbledore reassured his deputy. "Sirius and I were just discussing the possibility of Harry's Invisibility Cloak being one of the Deathly Hallows."

The other Professors were even more surprised. "The Deathly Hallows are real?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Harry has an Invisibility Cloak?" Professor Sprout asked.

"That's not the point, Pomona, even if that explains how the Marauders got away with so many pranks." Professor McGonagall replied while glaring at Sirius.

"Upset you didn't find out on time to stop us, Minnie?" Sirius teased McGonagall.

"Don't call me 'Minnie', Sirius." She ordered him. "At least I have no need to worry about James' old Invisibility Cloak still being useful nowadays."

"Unless it's really a Deathly Hallow." Professor Flitwick suggested.

"Filius, out of the three Deathly Hallows, the Elder Wand is the only one that may be real." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Don't be so certain, Minerva." Professor Flitwick replied. "The prevalent theory about those who believe the Deathly Hallows to be real is that Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell are the three brothers featured in the tale. Harry Potter is Ignotus' last direct descendant."

"It might be truth, Filius, but I agree with Minerva." Professor Aurora Sinistra commented. "Now, is there anything to be discussed about the students' performances?"

"Prongslet is doing fine in spite of Snivellus." Sirius proudly boasted. The others were annoyed.

 **Time passes**

The Hogwarts students were readying themselves for the Easter Holidays. "Prongslet, how do you feel about finally having your real Godfather for Easter?" Sirius eagerly asked Harry.

"Uncle Severus is my real Godfather, Professor Black." Harry argued. "You may be my primary one but your wrongful imprisonment doesn't excuse you for insulting him."

"He only got you because Dumbledore left you with people who'd pass you to the first person asking." Sirius counter-argued.

"For a substitute guardian, he's doing a fine job." Harry defended Severus.

"Let's see if you keep believing that after this Easter." Sirius dared Harry.

Not wanting to dignify that statement with an answer, Harry just walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. He was then approached by Ronald Weasley. "Harry, you're wasting the best part of having two Godfathers who compete between themselves for your love: you can talk both of them into giving the best presents." Ron suggested.

"No present is worth having someone insult Uncle Severus, Weasley." Harry argued.

"Harry, Severus Snape is a slimy snake." Ron pleaded. "He must have done something to deserve being insulted."

"Good _bye_ , Weasley." Harry angrily said. He then eventually took the train to Hogsmeade, where Severus Snape took him home. Days later, the two of them went to the Longbottoms' home to celebrate Easter with them. "Happy Easter, Neville." Harry said.

"Happy Easter, Harry." Neville replied.

"When do we get to eat?" Harry eagerly asked.

"Calm down, Harry." Frank told Harry. "We must wait for the last two invitees."

"Two?" Severus asked in worry. "You don't mean…"

They then heard the doorbell being knocked on. Frank answered it and welcomed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "Of course you meant _them_ ". Severus stated.

Sirius then produced two chocolate eggs and pointed his wand at them. "Finite!" The eggs became gigantic. "One for you and one for Neville, Prongslet." Sirius said with a toothy smile. "I bet Snivellus never gave you an egg this big."

"It'll take me until next Easter to eat an egg this big." Harry commented.

"You and Neville can share them with your friends at Gryffindor." Sirius suggested. "I can give you both ideas of potions you can use to prank people with."

"And you call yourself a Professor." Severus grunted. "You're supposed to teach Defense, not pranking."

"The extra lessons are a bonus, Snivy." Sirius replied. "They're things slimy snakes cannot be trusted with." He then turned his attention to Frank. "Speaking of trust, are you certain Snivy has no chance to spike our food and drinks with any potions?"

"Absolutely, Sirius." Frank replied. "Sirius, I know we got our Auror training from Mad-Eye Moody but you're being too paranoid."

"One can never be too paranoid where Snivellus is concerned." Sirius commented.

"Sirius, you're making things more difficult." Remus replied.

"Me?" Sirius asked in outrage. "You and Frank are the ones on Snivellus' side."

"There are no sides to take." Alice Longbottom argued. "We all care about Harry."

"Don't be so certain." Sirius said. "Snivellus is probably trying to make Prongslet a Dark Wizard."

"Uncle Frank, I'm grateful for the invitation but, next time, would you please _not_ invite me for anything youinvited Professor Black as well?" Harry asked, making Sirius sad.

 **End chapter.**

 **I don't know my moon calendar. If it was a full moon during 1992's Easter, please ignore it.**


	20. End of Year

**Chapter 20: End of Year**

Frank and Alice were enjoying a relaxing night at their home when they received an unexpected visitor. "Sirius?" Frank asked in surprise.

"In the flesh, Frank." Sirius replied.

"Is there something wrong with Harry and Neville, Sirius?" Alice asked out of worry. "Are they behind with your subject?"

"I'm not here on Hogwarts business, Alice." Sirius reassured the concerned parents. "I'm here because I wanted to discuss Snivellus without the kids around."

"Good, because we feel you're a bad influence to our son whenever you speak of Severus." Frank bluntly said.

"Come on, Frank." Sirius pleaded. "I know you and Alice feel like you owe Snivellus for helping you to recover from the Cruciatus but you owe me as well for refusing to help me during the years I was wrongfully imprisoned."

"And that's why we're helping you to readjust to life as a free man but we're tired of your obsession with the past." Alice replied. "Not only Severus Snape is no longer the kid you and James liked to pick on, he's never been the Death Eater you and James expected him to become."

"He used to be friends with those…" Sirius tried to protest but was interrupted by Frank.

"Sirius, we may be glad to learn you're not a Death Eater but you _do_ need to spend a lot of time with mind healers and, after your Easter spectacle, we're not allowing you near Neville nor will we help you getting near Harry until a mind healer deems it safe." Frank insisted.

"We'll see what Dumbledore has to say about that." Sirius defiantly declared and then left.

Later, at Hogwarts, Sirius was horrified at Dumbledore's comment. "Headmaster, you cannot be serious!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No, I am Albus." Dumbledore joked. " _You_ are Sirius. Jokes aside, I do agree you need to let go of your past. Severus overcame his darkness."

"But what about Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"Harry is even better than I expected him to be with the Dursleys, Sirius." Dumbledore confessed. "Think about it."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sirius desperately asked.

"Some intensive therapy wouldn't harm you, Sirius." Dumbledore advised.

"Do you have any idea how long it can take?" Sirius asked.

"Actually, I don't." Dumbledore casually answered. "Look, if you're worried about your job, the intensive therapy can wait until the end of the school year."

"Yes, Headmaster." Sirius sadly conformed.

Meanwhile, the students were reviewing their grades. "Malfoy, why didn't Professor Black give all of us passing grades?" Crabbe asked.

"I warned us he wouldn't favor us in spite of being family, Crabbe." Draco retorted. "You and Goyle should have studied like I did."

"But the subject is so hard." Goyle complained.

"It's people like you that make blood traitors speak ill of inbreeding." Draco commented.

Days later, it was time for the end of the year. "Hey, Harry. Do you think your Godfather will be our Defense teacher last year?" Ron eagerly asked.

"Uncle Severus never held that post, Weasley." Harry answered.

"I meant Sirius Black, Harry." Ron replied.

"I hope so." Harry answered. "He might be a lousy Godfather but he does know his defense. Not a surprise considering he received Auror training from Mad-Eye Moody?"

"Mad-Eye the Auror?" Ron excitedly asked.

"The very same, Weasley." Harry confirmed. "Of course, back in the day nobody called him "Mad-Eye" since he still had both original eyes."

"Really?" Dean Thomas asked. He already knew of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody thanks to History of Magic books but what he read was vague about when he lost an eye.

"Yes, Dean." Harry replied. "Neville's Dad told me some tales of Alastor Moody. He also got Auror training from him."

After that conversation, they packed their belongings and took the Hogwarts Express to King's Cross Station. Harry and Neville quickly hugged Severus, Frank and Alice. "Nice to see you again, Harry." Severus commented. "Did Black give you any trouble?"

"No, Uncle Severus." Harry answered. "Someone must be keeping him under control."

"Remus must have talked him into seeking mote therapy." Frank commented. "Ready for summer, Neville?"

"Yes, Father." Neville eagerly answered.

 **THE END**


End file.
